


Something To Remember

by C3ph3us



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Assassination, Betrayal, Crimes & Criminals, Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gangs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Past Abuse, Philosophy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C3ph3us/pseuds/C3ph3us
Summary: Eine sechsköpfige Gruppe talentierter Auftragskiller muss sich ihrem größten Auftrag stellen. Das Schicksal scheint es jedoch nicht gut mit ihnen zu meinen. Während sich jedes Mitglied seiner dunklen Vergangenheit stellen muss, werden sowohl ihre Prinzipien wie auch ihre Teamstärke auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Die Uhr tickt. Gefahren lauern im Inneren.





	1. Prolog

Tag 1

_Tief einatmen._

Er rutschte noch ein kleines Stück weiter nach rechts und drückte seine Wange gegen die mittlerweile leicht erwärmte Wangenauflage.

_Tief ausatmen._

Sanft schloss er sein linkes Auge und überprüfte mit dem rechten erneut, dass sich nichts zwischen ihn und sein Ziel positioniert hatte.

_Tief einatmen._

Die Person, auf die er angesetzt war, war kein großer Fisch, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, sich mehrfach abzusichern, sodass nichts schief gehen konnte. Zu gut war er sich der Gefahr bewusst, die ein noch so kleiner Fehler, eine noch so nebensächliche Unaufmerksamkeit mit sich tragen konnte. Ginge es ihm nur um sich, so hätte er den Job bereits vor 4 Minuten und 27 Sekunden erledigt, als die Zielperson ohne Deckung in die dunkle Gasse eingebogen war. Aber hier ging es um mehr. Viel mehr.

_Tief ausatmen._

Die Nacht war unwirklich still, sodass er sein eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen hörte. Ein spitzer Gegenstand, vermutlich ein Kieselstein, stach ihm in seinen Oberschenkel und er fühlte einen einsamen Tropfen, der die Hand am Abzug streichelte. Nichts davon störte seine Konzentration auch nur in geringster Weise. Jahrelange Erfahrung löschte jegliches Zittern in seinen Gliedmaßen aus und mit tiefer Entschlossenheit betätigte er den Abzug.

Selbst ohne den Schalldämpfer hätte niemand den einzelnen Schuss wahrgenommen, der sein Ziel direkt in die Glabella traf. Direkt zwischen die Augenbrauen. Die Gegend war an diesem Abend wie ausgestorben, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass einer der gefürchtetsten Schläger aus der Untersuchungshaft entlassen wurde.

Jener Schläger lag nun am Boden und musste sich dem letzten Gericht stellen. Und dieses Gericht war weder korrupt noch blind gegenüber nackter Tatsachen.

Um sich zu vergewissern, dass seine Arbeit zu einhundert Prozent ausgeführt war, zielte Jongup für weitere 38 Sekunden auf den Brustkorb des gefallenen Mannes. Natürlich war das überflüssig.

Routiniert verstaute er die Waffe in seinem Futteral und setzte sich die schwarze Gesichtsmaske auf. Obwohl Jongup nicht Gefahr lief, gesehen oder gar erwischt zu werden, zog er sich zudem seine Kapuze auf und verschwand in der Nacht.

Es würde heute noch ein Unwetter geben.

Die alte Lagerhalle roch stechend nach Benzin und abgestandener Luft, niemand wusste genau, was die Wände aus Blech und Metall alles gesehen hatten und niemand würde die Geschichten der Gewalt je vollständig zu hören bekommen. Mit lautem Schaben rückte er eine lose Bodenplatte beiseite und hüpfte leichtfüßig in das dunkle Loch. Nachdem er die Platte wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz geschoben hatte zog er eine große Maglite aus seiner Jackentasche, mit der er vermutlich problemlos einen erwachsenen Mann zu Tode schlagen könnte. Nach einem Zusammensturz im hinteren Bereich der Halle war der einzige offizielle Zugang zu dem kellerartigen Gebilde verschüttet worden. Zielsicher bewegte sich Jongup auf eine Abzweigung zu, an welcher er sich für die linke Seite entschied und bald darauf auf eine Sackgasse stieß. Zumindest sollte es auf den ahnungslosen Betrachter so wirken. Auch hier ließ sich eine Platte von der Wand lösen, hinter welcher sich eine Tresortür verbarg.

Der ehemalige Besitzer des Fabrikgeländes hatte einige dreckige Geschäfte am laufen gehabt, die er lieber für immer hinter den schalldichten Wänden des 1.000 qm großen Bunkers verborgen hätte.

Neben der Tür war ein Eingabefeld mit Gegensprechanlage und Kamera zu erkennen. Reine Ablenkung. Wer versuchte eine Zahlenfolge einzutippen konnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn es ihn nur seine Hand kostete. Jongup klappte das Tastenfeld zur Seite und betrachtete kurz den abgenutzten Knopf, der zu Vorschein kam. Nach jahrelanger Benutzung hatte dieser seine ursprüngliche Farbe verloren und eine raue Oberfläche bekommen. Junhong meinte zwar, dass er trotz seines äußerlichen Erscheinungsbildes vollkommen funktionsfähig war, aber an den Blicken seiner Kameraden konnte er erkennen, dass niemand unter ihnen so wirklich daran glaubte. Da Geld kein Problem darstellte, sollte er bei Gelegenheit darum bitten, den Knopf erneuern zu lassen.

Aus reinem Muskelgedächtnis gab er den vertrauten Code in Morse ein.

_Lang, kurz, kurz, kurz, kurz, lang, kurz, lang, lang, kurz._

Bei dem Gedanken an die kreative Wahl des Passwortes huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. So etwas passierte nun mal, wenn man jemandem mit den Charaktereigenschaften einer fürsorglichen Mutter zu viel Entscheidungsmacht gab. Insgeheim aber löste eben jenes Verhalten ein vertrauliches, warmes Gefühl in ihm aus, das er seit seiner frühen Kindheit nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Zugeben würde er dies jedoch niemals.


	2. The Starting Point Of A New Revolution

3.47 Uhr

„Irgendwelche Zwischenfälle?“, ertönte eine vertraute Stimme. Himchan, die rechte Hand seines Vorgesetzten, zweifelte zu keinem Zeitpunkt an der erfolgreichen Durchsetzung eines Auftrages.

Seine Frage war lediglich obligatorische Routine, um den Papierkram erledigen zu können.

„Keine Zeugen, um die Leiche kümmert sich die Polizei... oder die Hunde.“

Himchan nickte und klopfte ihm im vorbeigehen kurz anerkennend auf die Schulter und verschwand in einem der Nebenräume, in welchem sich die meiste Zeit über ihr ranghöchstes Mitglied, Bang Yongguk, befand.

Außer ihnen befand sich noch ihr jüngstes Mitglied im Haus, was leicht an der lauten Musik und den blinkenden Farben zu erkennen war, welche aus einem großen Hinterzimmer drangen. Zelo, wie er sich selbst nennen ließ, lebte seinen Beruf als Hacker mit aller Bereitschaft und Hingabe aus.

Zufrieden mit den Erlebnissen des Tages ließ er sich auf das abgenutzte Sofa fallen und entledigte sich seiner Maske sowie Kapuze.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr offenbarte dem jungen Mann, dass es bereits kurz vor vier Uhr morgens war. Die Truppe würde bald vollständig werden, wenn auch die letzten beiden Mitglieder nach erledigter Arbeit eintreffen würde. Vermutlich kurz vor ihrer angesetzten Besprechung, welche in etwas mehr als drei Stunden stattfinden sollte. Gerade genug Zeit dafür, die Augen zu schließen und ihnen nach 54 Stunden harter Arbeit eine kleine Pause zu gönnen.

„Yongguk, Jongup ist zurück. Der Auftrag wurde ohne Vorfälle abgeschlossen.“, berichtete Himchan der Person, für die er sein Leben ohne zu Zögern riskieren würde.

Nicht ohne Grund vertrauten sich die beiden ältesten Kameraden ohne Zweifel oder Rückfragen. Sie teilten eine Vergangenheit. Eine Vergangenheit aus Schmerz und Verlust, die selbst den anderen vier Beteiligten nicht zur Gänze bekannt war. Die Gedanken an das, was er und sein engster Freund durchgestanden haben, erfüllen sein Herz gleichermaßen mit tiefem Schmerz und Stolz auf das, was sie daraus aufgebaut hatten.

Vor vielen Jahren wurden die beiden, damals erst Siebenjährigen, in eine Tragödie verwickelt, die in ihrem ersten Mord endete und ihr Leben für immer auf den Kopf stellte.

Bereits im Kindergarten hatte sich eine starke Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt, die auf Ähnlichkeiten in ihrem Leben aufgebaut war. Keiner der zuständigen Erzieher schien auf die Zeichen der Misshandlung zu reagieren, die beide Kinder zu auffällig zierten, als dass man denken könnte, sie hätten es wirklich nicht bemerkt. Die anderen Kinder mieden sie, lediglich der jeweils andere bot eine helfende Hand und Rückendeckung wenn es brenzlig wurde. Besonders in dieser einen Nacht.

„Sehr gut.“ riss ihn Yongguk aus seinen Gedanken, „Da Youngjae und Daehyun noch nicht zurück sind – könntest du?“

Der Ältere deutete auf eine der Taschen, die sich auf dem Boden stapelten.

Himchan kannte die Gestik bereits zu gut, um an der Bedeutung des halb ausgesprochenen Satzes zu zweifeln. Kurz überlegte er, ob er den Job nicht an Jongup abtreten könnte, besann sich dann des Besseren. Der Anführer ihrer Gruppe hatte sich mit Bedacht mit seiner Bitte an ihn gewandt. Auch wenn er es nicht zeigen würde, so ist dem stillen Mann durchaus bewusst, wie hart jedes Mitglied arbeitete und dass Jongup ins Besondere eine Pause brauchte, um wieder etwas zu Kräften zu kommen. Die Aufträge hatten sich in den letzten Tagen nur so gestapelt und ein Scharfschütze war für diese Erledigungen am vorteilhaftesten. Keines der anderen Mitglieder konnte so flexibel und schnell arbeiten. Dies hatte zum Preis, dass sich Jongup überarbeitete und obwohl niemand daran zweifelte, dass er, unabhängig seiner Erschöpfung, nur die besten Ergebnisse lieferte, wussten sie nur zu gut, dass auch ein Jongup keine Maschine war und früher oder später an seine Grenzen stoßen musste. Kurz gesagt: Er sorgte sich um seine Kameraden, konnte aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt kein Risiko eingehen, weshalb Himchan die beste Wahl für diesen Auftrag darstellte.

„Gut, wie immer Fach 12? Wenn ich sofort starte schaffe ich es bis zur Besprechung.“

  
Ein Nicken bestätigte ihm seine Aufgabe. Himchan warf sich die ausgefranste blaue Tasche über die Schulter und verabschiedete sich von seinem Freund, welcher bereits das verschlüsselte Chatprogramm aufrief, mit welchem sie mit ihren Auftraggebern in Kontakt treten konnten.

Gerade als die Tür noch einen Spalt geöffnet war, vernahm er ein leises aber festes: „Pass auf dich auf.“

Lächelnd drehte sich Himchan um und durchquerte den Raum, in dem sich ein schlafender Jongup befand. Er kam nicht umher noch einmal kurz bei zu drehen und dem Jungen vorsichtig eine Decke auf den Körper zu legen.

>Das Ziel wurde ausgelöscht.<, tippte Yongguk in das gesicherte Chatprogramm und blickte noch einmal Richtung Tür.

War es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Himchan alleine losziehen zu lassen? Der Yongsan-gu-Bezirk ist um diese Zeit auch für einen erfahrenen Killer, wie Himchan es ist, eine hohe Gefahrenquelle. Auch wenn jedes der Mitglieder einen hohen Wert auf Anonymität, Sicherheit und Diskretion legte, blieb es unvermeidbar auf Dauer nicht in Konflikte mit anderen Gruppen zu geraten, gerade wenn man vitale Informationen besagter Gruppen an Dritte weiterleitete oder unter ihren Reihen verdeckt agierte. Yongguk hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

>Gut gemacht, Blackman, wie zu erwarten. Meine Männer kümmern sich um die Spuren. Die Bezahlung wartet bereits.<, kam die schnelle Antwort des Mannes, der sich JR nennen ließ.

>Bezüglich der bevorstehenden Aktion; es gibt eine unvorhergesehene Änderung.<

Yongguk blickte überrascht auf den Bildschirm. Eine unvorhergesehene Änderung? Der große Auftrag sollte bereits in sieben Tagen stattfinden, der Plan war bis in jedes Detail ausgearbeitet und die ersten Vorkehrungen liefen bereits. Jede noch so geringfügige Umarbeitung könnte das gesamte Vorhaben gefährden; und damit das Leben jedes Beteiligten.

>Meiner Truppe wurde ein neues Mitglied zugeteilt, eure Sicherheit kann nicht mehr zu 100% garantiert werden. Interne Überprüfungen laufen. Zelo, euer Hacker, soll einen Hintergrundcheck für die Nummer DYB18051988 laufen lassen und seine Ergebnisse mit Ren abgleichen.<

Der Ältere biss sich auf die Unterlippe ehe er >Verstanden.< eingab und das Programm schloss. Die Nachricht des Kriminalhauptkommissars war in höchstem Maße besorgniserregend, ein unbekannter Faktor hatte sich in das Vorhaben eingeschlichen und könnte das Kartenhaus erschüttern.

Junhong bemerkte das Klopfen an der Tür zuerst nicht und erst nachdem sein Vorgesetzter den Raum betrat und sich räusperte zog er sich sein Headset von den Ohren und blickte zwischen seinen vielen Monitoren in Richtung Tür.

„Boss, was gibt es?“, freundlich lächelnd grüßte er den Eindringling, welcher ihm ein Blatt auf den Tisch legte.

„Wir müssen diese Person überprüfen, es betrifft den großen Auftrag in einer Woche. Es ist dringend.“

„Den großen Auftrag?“, überrascht hob der Jüngste der Gruppe eine Augenbraue und las sich die spärlichen Informationen, die der Zettel preisgab, durch, „Ein neues Gesicht unter unseren Verbündeten oder ein potenzieller Spitzel?“

„Das gilt es herauszufinden. Sprich dich bitte mit Ren ab und bereite die wichtigsten Fakten bis zu unserer Lagebesprechung vor.“

„Aye aye, Sir, wird erledigt.“

„Bevor ich es vergesse“, Yongguk blickte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an, „du bist dir weiterhin sicher, dass unsere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen – besonders beziehe ich mich hier auf unsere Erkennungsmethode an der Tür – ausreichend sind? Wir können uns keine Fehler leisten.“

Beleidigt verzog der junge Hacker sein Gesicht. Natürlich verstand er, warum der Anführer bei allem eine mehrfache Absicherung wollte, schließlich hatte eine Gruppe Attentäter nicht die ganze Welt als Freund, aber manchmal fühlte es sich dennoch so an, als würde ihm nicht genug Vertrauen in seine Beurteilungsfähigkeit zugesprochen werden.

„Würde ich auch nur im Geringsten daran zweifeln, dass unsere Sicherheit vollständig garantiert ist, hätte ich bereits Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um das Problem zu beheben. Vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass dieses alte Ding seine Vorzüge hinter seiner abgenutzten Fassade hat.“

Yongguk nickte kurz und verließ anschließend den Raum. Er vertraute jedem seiner Mitglieder und würde auch für jedes ins Grab steigen.

„Na, dann schauen wir mal was wir über diesen 'Taeyang' in Erfahrung bringen können.“

Um Zeit zu sparen verzichtete Zelo darauf, die Polizeidatenbank zu überprüfen, die dort angegebenen Informationen würde er später ohnehin von Ren erhalten, und machte sich direkt an die tieferen Ebenen des Netzes. Sollte diese Person in irgendwelche dreckigen Geschäfte verwickelt gewesen sein, so würde er es hier herausfinden.


	3. Be Aware Of The Corrupt Truth

4.03 Uhr

„So, Lucien, was genau ist dieses _Angebot_ von dem du eben sprachst?“, der Mann war am Ende seiner Vierziger und trug den vermutlich hässlichsten Anzug, der je eine Schneiderei verlassen durfte.

Dass er versuchte, seine Halbglatze mit einem schlecht sitzenden Toupet zu verdecken, unterschrieb, was seine hängenden Wangen nach einem Facelifting vertuschen sollten; dieser Mann hatte einiges in seinem Leben gesehen und es hatte ihn mindestens so sehr mitgenommen, wie einen Kriegsveteran, der seine sterbenden Kameraden in den Armen hielt.

Nur, dass er es besser wusste.

Dieser Mann war keine Respektsperson, nicht einmal eine Schabe würde diesem menschlichen Abfall freiwillig in den Essensresten wühlen, ihn gar betrachten wollen. Er war Abschaum der schlimmsten Sorte, dessen größte Sorge es war, nicht rechtzeitig zu seiner Lieblingssendung zu Hause zu sein. Es war keine Schande, dass er wohl nie wieder irgendeine Sendung verfolgen können würde, geschweige denn, dieses Lokal verlassen wird, dachte sich der Informationsmann, der sich als Lucien vorgestellt hatte. Er blickte von seinem Getränk auf und sah direkt in die stahlgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Sie waren gefüllt von höhnischer Überlegenheit und Selbstgefälligkeit, die Augen eines Menschen, der sich für unantastbar hielt.

„Nachdem ich von Ihrer kleinen... Sammlung hörte kam ich nicht umher darüber nachzudenken, wie gut einige meiner Schmuckstücke in Ihre Kollektion passen würden.“, seine Miene verriet nichts von der innerlichen Übelkeit, die sich anbahnte bei dem Gedanken daran, um was die beiden hier verhandelten.

Der Ältere grunzte wie ein gequältes Schwein und erwiderte mit aufgesetztem Lächeln, welches man nicht als solchen erkennen konnte, da seine Wangenfalten weiterhin grimmig nach unten verzogen waren: „Wenn deine Objekte so einen Wert haben, wieso willst du sie dann verkaufen? Auch noch zu so einem Spottpreis? Das ist eine Beleidigung!“

„Das liegt daran, dass ich weniger an dem Geld interessiert bin und eher an etwas anderem. Der Preis ist lediglich eine Art Ausgleich für unsere Leistungen. Zumal ich schon bald das Land verlassen werde und kein unnötiges Gepäck gebrauchen kann. Sie erscheinen mir wie der perfekte Abnehmer in dieser Angelegenheit, wenn ich Ihrem Freund, Herrn Lim, vertrauen kann.“

Die Wangen des Angesprochenen verfärbten sich in ein fleckiges Rot, als dieser geschmeichelt antwortet: „Jahaa, da bist du an der richtigen Adresse bei mir! Aber sag, was ist diese andere Währung, die du erwähnt hast.“

Lucien musste ein spöttisches Grinsen unterdrücken; wie einfach es doch immer wieder war, jemandem mit ein paar Worten ausreichend zu bearbeiten, sodass dieser sich in seiner Gegenwart in falscher Sicherheit wägte. Eine überzeugende Mischung aus einem unschuldigen, aber seriösem Auftreten gepaart mit Erfahrung und Wortgewandtheit konnte Welten verändern.

„Informationen.“

Sein Gegenüber begann erneut zu glucksen und beugte sich leicht nach vorn: „Habe ich es mir nicht fast schon gedacht. Hör zu, du bist mir wirklich sympathisch, deshalb höre ich mir dein Angebot in Gänze an und entscheide mich im Anschluss, ob wir auf einen Nenner kommen. Noch ein Glas?“

Als Rückmeldung erhielt er ein selbstzufriedenes Nicken, dessen Ursprung ihm schon bald bewusst werden würde.

„Was sagtest du noch gleich? 14% Vol.? Aus Italien von deiner entfernten Verwandtschaft?“

„Exakt.“

„Dann sollten wir den lumpigen Wein durch diesen ersetzten.“

Der Mann verteilte das Getränk auf beide Gläser. Sie sprachen einen Trost und setzten das Glas an ihre Lippen an. Konzentriert blickte der Jüngere auf das Glas seines Opponenten, zweifelte schon beinahe an dessen Geisteskraft, als er lächelnd das Trinkgefäß etwas senkte: „Du verstehst doch sicherlich, dass ich dich bitten muss, den ersten Schluck zu nehmen?“

„Ich bin gekränkt, habe ich meine Vertrauenswürdigkeit denn nicht bereits bewiesen, als ich mich unbewaffnet in eine _Ihrer_ Lokalitäten begeben habe? Sollte Ihnen auch nur eine Kleinigkeit fehlen, würden mich Ihre zahlreichen Leibwächter in Stücke reißen.“

„Das mag stimmen, aber wer garantiert mir, dass dir dein Leben etwas bedeutet und du nicht wie einer dieser Selbstmordattentäter, mit Bomben um den eigenen Bauch gebunden, bist und noch versuchst, möglichst viele Seelen mit dir ins Verderben zu stürzen?“

Erstaunt fing nun auch Lucien leicht an zu kichern, beinahe hatte er schon befürchtet, dieser Auftrag würde ihn womöglich langweilen und sich unter seinen normalen Ansprüchen befinden. Wobei seinem Gesprächspartner sein Logikfehler nicht auszufallen schien; sollte ihm sein Leben nichts bedeuten und würde er ohnehin damit rechnen, hier und heute zu sterben, so könnte er genauso gut vergifteten Wein trinken. Da er allerdings nicht darauf aus war, sich selbst ins Fleisch zu schneiden, schwieg er diesbezüglich und hoffte nur, dass der andere sich damit zufriedengeben würde, dass er seiner Aufforderung nachkam.

„Touché!“, er hob den Wein etwas in die Luft und sprach noch einen Trost, bevor er das Getränk langsam an seinen Mund führte, „Auf ein gutes Geschäft.“

Graue Augen verfolgten ihn bei jeder kleinen Bewegung genau und erst als sie erblickten, wie sich sein Adamsapfel beim Schlucken bewegte, entspannten sich seine Muskeln und auch er hob sein Glas, ehe die ersten Tropfen seine Speiseröhre hinunterglitten.

Ein lautes Seufzen erfüllte den ansonsten stillen Raum: „Also das muss ich dir und deinen Verwandten lassen, der Wein ist köstlich.“

„Vielen Dank, ich werde es ihnen ausrichten.“

Wie um den Anderen anzuregen, ebenfalls noch etwas von dem trockenen Wein zu trinken, hob er noch einige Male das Getränk, ehe Lucien das Gespräch wieder aufnahm: „Um auf das Geschäftliche zurückzukommen. Mir wurde zugetragen, dass Sie in Kontakt mit einem gewissen Wonho stehen.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Lucien sehen, wie sich die Leibwachen seines Gesprächspartners anspannten und einen Schritt nach vorne machten, wobei sie von ihrem Boss mit erhobener Hand zum Halt auffordert wurden.

„Wartet.“, die Augen des Älteren schienen sich zu verdunkeln, „Ich spreche in deinem eigenen Interesse, wenn ich dir sage, dass du dich aus seinen Angelegenheiten heraushalten solltest. Er ist ausgestiegen, schon vor einer Weile.“

„Das ist mir bewusst und auch geht es mir nicht darum, neue Geschäfte anzubrechen, lediglich ein altes zu beenden.“

„Ach ja? Dann müsste dir bekannt sein, dass das Selbstmord ist. Wahnsinn. Und wenn irgendjemand dahinter kommt, woher du diese vertraulichen Informationen hast, bin ich tot.“

Lucien räusperte sich kurz, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Wenn er sich nicht ausreichend konzentrierte, würde ihm das Gespräch entgleiten. Ein Blick auf die edle Standuhr aus Mahagoniholz, die, wie er zu beginn des Gespräches erfahren hatte, ein Familienerbstück in fünfter Generation war, verriet ihm, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte.

Diplomatisch lächelnd wendete er sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zu und fuhr fort: „Sie sollten diese Angelegenheit nicht höher spielen, als sie tatsächlich ist. Es besteht keine Gefahr für Sie. Meine Beziehung zu Wonho ist unbelastet und es geht lediglich um ein paar unschuldige Fragen, um den Kontakt zu einem alten Freund auffrischen zu können.“

Lucien warf einen Seitenblick zu den bewaffneten Männern.

„Da dieses Wissen vertraulich ist, wäre es sicherlich von Vorteil, dieses Anliegen unter vier Augen zu klären, was meinen Sie?“

Zusammengekniffene Augen musterten ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und gerade als er schon dachte, er wäre zu ungeduldig vorgegangen, ruft er sich in Erinnerung, wie gut er in seinem Job war und schmunzelte unbeschwert.

Das kehlige Lachen des Anderen überraschte ihn dennoch leicht, als dieser meinte: „Ist gut, ich vertraue dir, Lucien. Männer, bitte lasst uns etwas allein.“

„Aber, Sir, wenn ich mir erlauben darf, ich halte dies für keine-“

„Ich sagte, lasst uns allein.“, kam schroff die Antwort. Angesprochener verbeugte sich leicht und wies seine Kollegen an, ihm zu folgen, als er schließlich folgsam den Raum verließ.

„Bitte entschuldige sein ungehobeltes Verhalten; er ist neu und weiß noch nicht, wie diese Art von Geschäften läuft. Zurück zu unserem Übereinkommen. Ich gewähre dir drei Fragen, jede als Gegenwert für jeweils eine Ware, sowie den ausgehandelten Preis. Das ist ein Freundschaftsangebot, weil ich dich so mag, und steht außer Verhandlung.“

„Verstehe, das ist äußerst großzügig, ich weiß Ihr Entgegenkommen zu schätzen.“

_Noch fünf Minuten und dreizehn Sekunden._

Lucien griff nach seinem Aktenkoffer, der neben dem, mit rotem Leder bezogenen, Stuhl stand, auf dem er Platz genommen hatte, und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Bei dem Anblick an das, was sich in seiner Tasche befand, verschmälerten sich seine vollen Lippen unmerklich.

„Ohh, darauf habe ich mich seit Beginn unserer Verhandlungen gefreut. Nun zeig sie schon her.“

„Mit größter Freude.“, erwiderte er mit gekünstelter Freundlichkeit und reichte dem älteren Mann einen kleinen Stapel Bilder.

Auf jedem der acht Bilder waren Mädchen zu sehen. Misshandelte, minderjährige Mädchen. Die meisten von ihnen trugen lediglich die letzten Fetzen ihrer Kleidung, unter denen sich die Spuren der Gewalt zu deutlich abzeichneten. Flecken in den Farben des Regenbogens und Schnitte in den unterschiedlichsten Größen zierten die zierlichen Körper. Jene, die noch die Kraft besaßen, die Kamera zu erfassen, die jene abscheuliche Momente für die Ewigkeit festhalten wollte, hatten blutunterlaufene Augen, aufgerissene Lippen und eine ausschließlich panische bis apathische Miene.

An ihren Armen, Beinen wie auch zuhauf an ihren Hälsen fanden sich stählerne Ketten, die in die Haut schnitten, bis diese aufriss. Unter verfilzten und fettigen Haaren ließ sich die eine oder andere Platzwunde erhaschen, Kratzwunden, die von zu langen Nägeln stammen, übersehen die verdreckten Arme und Oberschenkel der Opfer.

Im Hintergrund waren schmierige Rohre und, hinter bröckelnder Fassade, nacktes Mauerwerk zu erkennen. In diesem Gemäuer schien eine ganz eigene Schlacht ausgefochten worden zu sein, nach welcher die Überlebenden wohl nur noch vergessen wollten, alles liegen lassen, alle Spuren beseitigen, alle Eingänge zumauern und vergessen. Bis viele Jahrzehnte später ein junger Bursche, von seiner Neugierde getrieben, die Mauern umstieß und längst vernarbte Wunden wieder aufriss. Und es blutete. Mauern, dazu bestimmt, unaufhörlich Leid zu beobachten, gar zu verursachen und dazu verurteilt, alleinig zuzusehen und zu schweigen

.

„Fantastisch.“, die gehauchte Reaktion des Alten führte zu einem kalten Schauer, der Lucien durch den ganzen Körper jagte.

Ein abstoßender Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, als er erwiderte: „Das will ich wohl meinen. Sie sind mein ganzer Stolz.“

„Ich verstehe nun wirklich nicht, wieso du sie verkaufen willst.. gegen ein paar läppische Fragen. Beschweren will ich mich nicht, das ist dein Verlust.“

„Dann sind wir also im Geschäft?“

Statt mit Worten zu respondieren, streckte sein Gegenüber die Hand in seine Richtung aus, um den Deal zu besiegeln. Seine Pranke war überzogen mit Kaltschweiß und zitterte leicht, der zu feste Händedruck drohte Luciens eigene, verhältnismäßig zierliche Hand, zu zerquetschen.

„Dann beginne ich mit meiner ersten Frage: Wie kann ich Wonho kontaktieren?“

„Ziemlich ungeduldig, was? Die Antwort ist einfach: Gar nicht.“

„Hören Sie zu, ich weiß über Ihre Kontakte Bescheid und zweifle keinesfalls daran, dass Sie mir nicht zumindest einen Namen nennen könnten, der mich meinem Ziel näher bringt.“

„Kim Yu Hwan. Das hast du aber nicht von mir.“

Lucien nickte zufrieden, es begann also endlich: „Selbstverständlich nicht. Zu meiner zweiten Frage: Was steckt hinter 'Code Alligator'?“

Lucien entging nicht, dass die Hand seines Gegenüber an dessen Seite wanderte, um sich erneut ins Bewusstsein zu rufen, dass er die Oberhand hatte; schließlich war er der Einzige in diesem Raum, der bewaffnet war. Misstrauisch hakte er nach: „Woher weißt du davon?“

Die Pupillen des Älteren begannen sich über ihr normales Maß zu weiten, während es ihm zunehmend schwer zu fallen schien, Lucien richtig zu fixieren.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Aber da Sie anscheinend etwas darüber wissen, hätte ich gerne meine Antwort. Vorausgesetzt, Sie halten sich an unsere Abmachung. Alles andere würde mich zutiefst enttäuschen.“

„Die Abmachung hat nie beinhaltet, vertrauliche Informationen weiterzuleiten, die potenziell in einem Massensterben enden.“

„Sie weigern sich also?“

Der Mann lehnte sich erneut etwas vor, ehe er antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht mehr, als dass das ein großes Ding ist. Zu groß für kleine Fische wie dich oder gar für mich. Revolutionär und unumkehrbar. Aber was es ist, weiß ich auch nicht.“

„Danke, so schwer war das nicht, oder?“, Lucien grinste überlegen und stand auf, als er beobachtete, wie sein Gegenüber, dessen Haut in Flammen zu stehen schien, erneut nach dem Glas griff und die Flüssigkeit gurgelte, bevor er sie endgültig schluckte: „Das bringt mich zu meiner letzten Frage: Halten Sie mich wirklich für einen 'kleinen Fisch'?“

Er begab sich zu seinem Opponenten und lehnte sich vor, bis beide auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Was soll das?“, schrie der Mann entsetzt und sprang übereilt aus seinem Sessel hoch, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder in diesen zurückzufallen.

Während seine Augen wild durch den Raum wanderten, ohne sich an etwas heften zu können, fuhr er entrüstet fort: „W-was.. Was hat du mir gegeben?“

„Das findest du schnell genug heraus. Davor...“, er sah sich in dem Raum um und ging auf einen protzigen Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz zu.

Die massive Tischplatte knickte am Kopfende ab und wurde zum Standbein, während das teure Mobiliar auf der anderen Seite von einem Fuß aus grau lackiertem Graphit stabilisiert wurde. Eine dort montierte Doppelschublade erwies sich als äußerst ergiebig, dem Fakt gedankt, dass sie nicht verschlossen war, allerdings auch als belanglos.

„... würde ich gerne noch wissen, wie das Passwort zu Ihrem Laptop lautet.“

Besagtes Objekt befand sich, leicht zurückgeschoben, mittig auf der asymmetrisch geschnittenen Tischplatte. Lucien ließ sich auf den, verglichen mit den restlichen Möbelstücken, billig wirkenden Stuhl fallen und klappte das Gerät auf, welches zuvor wohl nicht heruntergefahren wurde. Gut, das sparte Zeit.

„Fick dich! Dir elendem Drecksschwein werde ich nichts mehr verraten. Du bist schon so gut wie tot. Männer!“, das, was als Ruf den Mund des Mannes verlassen sollte, ging in einem elendigen Krächzen unter.

„Versuch es gar nicht erst.“

Lucien griff in seiner Jackentasche, auf der Suche nach dem USB-Stick, der ihm von Zelo für solche Situationen vorbereitet wurde.

Im Hintergrund begann der Mann wirr vor sich hin zu brabbeln und Selbstgespräche zu führen.

_Verdammt. Zu schnell. Er musste sich beeilen._

Kurz nachdem er den Stick angeschlossen hatte, öffneten und schlossen sich verschiedene Fenster, auf denen etliche Zahlen- und Buchstabenfolgen durchrasen.

„Das kann nicht sein... du... du bist gestorben. Ich habe dich eigenhändig von dem Dach gestürzt. Nein, nein, nein. Geh weg! Lass mich in Ruhe!“, mit heiserer Stimme und krampfhaften Bewegungen wollte sich der Menschenhändler gegen eine Person wehren, die nur für ihn existierte.

Lucien widmete sich wieder dem Bildschirm vor sich , nachdem sich dieser von selbst entsperrte.

Mental bedankte er sich bei seinem Kameraden für das nützliche Spielzeug, ehe er den Stick auswerfen ließ und ihn gegen einen zweiten austauschte.

Grob überflog er die Dateien seines Opfers, ehe er sich entschloss, von allem eine Kopie zu machen, um auch ganz sicher zu sein, dass er nichts übersah. Er verfluchte den Anderen innerlich dafür, dass er keinen Computer verwendete, bei dem er sich einfach die Festplatten schnappen könnte und Zelo die Arbeit überlassen konnte.

Während der kleine Apparat sein bestes gab, alle Dateien auf dem Stick zu kopieren, stand Lucien auf und begann mit den Vorbereitungen für sein Verschwinden.

Die Bilder, die er mitgebracht hatte bereitete er auf dem Tisch aus, um Spuren musste er sich keine Gedanken machen; dieser Clan hatte kein Interesse daran, ihn zu verfolgen. Hier gab es keine Loyalität, wenn die Person, die alle anderen mit erpresserischen Methoden an sich gebunden hielt, starb, würden sie ihrem Befreier eher mit einem Dankeskorb um den Hals fallen, als einen Gedanken an Rache zu hegen.

Lucien ging zu dem Mann, dessen Puls den gesunden Rahmen nach oben hin verlassen hatte, und griff in dessen linke Brusttasche. Heraus zog er eine goldene Taschenuhr, an einer passenden Kette. Die Verschlusskappe hatte einen verschnörkelten Rahmen und in der Mitte die Initialen _YKW_ eingraviert. Zufrieden landete der Gegenstand in der Jackentasche des Eindringlings. Ein kleines Souvenir, wie er es sich bei jedem seiner Opfer als Andenken mitnahm.

Seinen Aktenkoffer stellte er neben den Laptop auf die fein polierte Tischplatte und stellte zufrieden fest, dass das Gerät kurz davor stand, seine Arbeit abzuschließen. Erneut ging er zu dem immer noch zuckenden und wirr redenden Mann, nicht ohne zuvor die, noch zur Hälfte gefüllte, Weinflasche vom Tisch zu nehmen.

„Was Sie da zu sich genommen haben nennt sich übrigens die schwarze Tollkirsche. Auch bekannt als Belladonna, da sie zu Zeiten des Mittelalters unter anderem dafür verwendet wurde, die Pupillen einer Person zu weiten, wodurch sie als attraktiver angesehen wurde. Bei der Menge, die Sie zu sich genommen haben, wirkt sie jedoch lebensgefährdend. Zum Glück habe ich mit Aktivkohle, Glaubersalz und Physostigmin vorgesorgt. Welch glücklicher Zufall. Es wird Zeit, unsere kleine Zusammenkunft endgültig zu beenden. Leider war ich von Ihrer Kooperationsbereitschaft etwas enttäuscht, aber das nehme ich Ihnen nicht übel.“ 

Mit einem festen Griff umklammerte er den Kiefer des Anderen und setzte die Flasche unter großer Anstrengung an seinen Lippen an.

„Was ich Ihnen aber wirklich übel nehme, ist das, was Sie all diesen unschuldigen Menschen angetan haben. Heute ist Zahltag, viel Vergnügen in der Hölle.“

Mit einem Mal versenkte er den gesamten Inhalt der Flasche im Rachen des älteren Mannes. Ein beachtlicher Teil floss seine Mundwinkel hinunter und ergoss sich auf seinem Anzug. Kläglich röchelnd rang er nach Luft und verschluckte sich dadurch immer stärker.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis sich der gewünschte Effekt der Atemlähmung bemerkbar machte. Die letzten Minuten, die der Sterbende unter Höllenqualen ertragen musste, waren nur ein kleiner Preis für die Jahre der Misshandlung, die er eigenhändig verursacht hatte.

Nachdem Lucien sich versichert hatte, dass der andere Mann aufgehört hatte zu zucken, positionierte er ihm die Flasche auf seinem Schoß und kontrollierte sicherheitshalber den Puls.

Nichts.

Zufrieden ging er ein weiteres Mal an den Schreibtisch und ließ auch den zweiten Stick nach vollendeter Arbeit auswerfen, ehe er nach seinem Aktenkoffer griff und sich in Richtung Tür begab.

„Die Verhandlungen sind abgeschlossen. Ich befürchte jedoch, dass es euer Boss mit dem Alkohol übertrieben hat, vielleicht solltet ihr einmal nach ihm sehen. Einen angenehmen Abend noch.“, meinte Lucien an die Männer gewandt, denen er auf dem Flur begegnete.

Nach einer kleinen Verbeugung lief er zielstrebig auf den Hinterausgang zu. Ein Tempo innehaltend, das als zügig, aber nicht als panisch flüchtend interpretiert werden konnte.

Außerhalb des Gebäudes bog er behände in eine dunkle Seitengasse, ehe er sein Mobiltelefon zückte und seinen Kameraden anklingelte. Sein Anruf wurde abgelehnt, was bedeutete, dass alles nach Plan verlaufen war. Auf einer kleinen Seitenstraße fand er den schwarzen Hyundai IONIQ hybrid wie abgemacht geparkt. Er lief um das Gefährt herum und warf seinen Koffer auf die Rückbank, ehe er sich auf dem Fahrersitz niederließ.

Der junge Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz wendete sich an ihn: „Hast du, was wir brauchen, Daehyun?“


	4. The Air In This City Is So Suffocating

4.14 Uhr

Leise vor sich hin summend schlenderte Himchan die verlassene Straße durch das Bahnhofsviertel entlang. Bereits nach dem Verlassen der alten Lagerhalle hatte er es bereut, sich dazu bereit erklärt zu haben, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Die Wolken hatten sich zugezogen, bald würde es wohl anfangen zu regnen.. Zumal es nicht zu seinem Aufgabenfeld gehörte, die Bezahlung abzuholen, das war unter seinem Rang. Ein Seufzen verließ seine trockenen Lippen, als er sich ins Bewusstsein rief, dass sich zu beschweren in seiner Lage weder hilfreich noch zielführend war.

Er zog seine Kapuze etwas tiefer und überprüfte den Sitz seiner Maske. Himchan hatte schon einige Nahtoderfahrungen gemacht, jedoch wurde keine durch einen Schrecken ausgelöst, der beinahe schon einem Herzinfarkt glich. Dies änderte sich allerdings, als der Roller, der, wie Himchan es sich vorstellte, aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht sein musste, mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm vorbeirauschte und dabei etwas verlor.

„Pass verdammt nochmal auf, du hirnamputiertes Schwein!“, brüllte der junge Mann, nachdem er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte, die Gasse hinunter, welche mittlerweile wieder verlassen war.

Während er sich bückte, um das kleine schwarze Kästchen aufzuheben, welches dem rücksichtslosen Fahrer aus der Tasche gefallen sein musste, murmelte er: „Alles voller Idioten... Wie kann so etwas nur einen Führerschein erwerben... Sich nicht einmal zu entschuldigen...“

Das Behältnis hatte die Größe einer Zigarettenschachtel und war offensichtlich zugeschweißt worden.

„Was haben wir denn hier?“, misstrauisch hob er eine Braue in die Höhe.

Leichtes Schütteln entlockte der Schachtel ein leises, klapperndes Geräusch. Ein kleines Schlüsselloch war an einer der langen Seiten angebracht, verriet aber kein Detail über den Inhalt. Ein weiteres Mal blickte Himchan die Straße hinunter, ehe er sich entschloss, den mysteriösen Gegenstand in die blaue Trainingstasche zu stecken und sich mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit – sowie Aufmerksamkeit, sollte noch ein halbstarker Rüpel versuchen ihn über den Haufen zu fahren – auf den Weg zu machen.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet dem jungen Mann, dass er bei seinem aktuellen Tempo gute eineinhalb Stunden zwischen seinem Eintreffen am Hauptquartier und Beginn der Lagebesprechung zur freien Verfügung hatte.

_Beep beep._

Genervt trat Himchan gegen die Spinde. Zum vierten Mal wurde sein Code nicht akzeptiert. Hatte Yongguk ihn geändert, ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben? Nein, das hätte der Anführer erwähnt, als er den Jüngeren losgeschickt hatte. Erneut und mit erhöhter Konzentration drückte er die Tasten.

_151115_

_Beep beep_ .

Der Display wechselte die Anzeige in einen Text, der den Benutzer anwies, fünf Minuten zu warten, bis er erneut versuchen könne, den Code einzugeben. Durch seinen Frust getrieben schlug Himchan mit seiner Faust gegen den Spind und hinterließ neben einigen Blutspuren auch eine beachtliche Delle im Metall.

„Verdammt.“

Mit seiner linken Hand versuchte er seine verletzte durch Streichbewegungen zu beruhigen, ehe er das Blut an seiner Sweatjacke abwusch. Etwas, das er unter normalen Umständen nie machen würde. Schlafentzug, die Tatsache, fast überfahren zu werden, eine allgemeine Anspannung, begründet auf den bevorstehenden Ereignissen sowie das Nerven raubende Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, ließen ihn seine Prinzipien vergessen. Zumal seine Jacke glücklicherweise bereits abgenutzt und verbraucht aussah, was die Schuldgefühle davon abhielt, sich langsam und beißend vorzuarbeiten.

  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“, kam eine freundliche Frauenstimme von seiner linken Seite.

Leicht drehte Himchan seinen Kopf, um die Frau aus dem Augenwinkel ansehen zu können.

„Nein.“

Die junge Frau schien von der Grobheit, mit der ihr gut gemeintes Angebot ausgeschlagen wurde so überrascht, dass sie kurz verdattert da stand ehe sie sich beleidigt wirkend umdrehte und weiter ihres Weges ging. Besser so, diese Gegend war gefährlicher als manch einer vermuten würde.

Als er sich wieder der Wand vor sich widmete viel dann der Groschen. Reflexartig griff er sich in den Nacken, um seine verspannten Muskeln etwas massieren zu können. Von sich selbst genervt stöhnte er leise und gequält auf. Seine Begegnung von zuvor schien ihn mehr aus der Ruhe gebracht zu haben, als er gedacht hatte.

22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12.

Himchan lief die Wand vor sich ab, die Zahlen an dem unterschiedlichen Schränken abnehmend. Er schwor sich innerlich, das keine andere Person jemals davon erfahren durfte, während er den Code ein sechstes Mal eingab und diesmal das erhoffte Ergebnis erlangte. Nach einen kurzen zustimmenden Summen öffnete sich die dünne Metalltür und eine weitere blaue Trainingstasche kam zum Vorschein.

Das stechende Gefühl verschiedene Augenpaare im Rücken zu haben ließ Himchans Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Schnell drehte er sich um und sah sich auf dem Gelände um.

Nichts.

Nur Personen, die sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmerten, ohne auf den jungen Mann, der soeben ein Schließfach beschädigt hatte, zu achten. Den Kopf schüttelnd drehte er sich um und begann das Geld aus der zweiten Tasche in die erste umzufüllen, die er neben die andere in das Schließfach gelegt hatte. Nachdem er den letzten Batzen Scheine in seine ursprüngliche Tasche gepackt hatte, zog er bei beiden den Reißverschluss zu und drehte sich erneut um. Stand dort nicht gerade noch ein maskierter Mann, der schnell um die Ecke gebogen war, als er sich umgedreht hatte?

Von seiner eigenen Empfindlichkeit genervt, aber dennoch alarmiert, griff er in den Spind und zog die blaue Tasche heraus, ehe er den Spind schloss und überprüfte, dass das Schloss wieder eingerastet war. Himchan warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter und begab sich summend auf den Rückweg.

Gerade als er in die Gasse einbog, in der er vor einer Viertelstunde beinahe über den Haufen gefahren wurde, bereitete sich eine unangenehme Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen aus. Seine körperliche Reaktion weitgehend ignorierend beschleunigte er seine Schritte.

Ein lautes Scheppern direkt neben ihm ließ Himchan überrascht aufschreien. Die Gefahr

offenbarte sich als eine Ratte, die wohl in einem Müllcontainer nach etwas Verwertbaren gewühlt hatte und sich vor dem Eindringling ebenso sehr erschrocken haben musste, wie er sich vor ihr.

Himchan wollte gerade in nervöses Gelächter ausbrechen, als ihn der erste Schlag ohne Vorwarnung gegen seinen Hinterkopf traf, mit solch einer Wucht, die ihn zu Boden gehen und die Haut auf seinem Kopf aufplatzen ließ. Gerade als er sich aufrichten wollte, um seinem Angreifer Gegenhalt zu bieten, trat ihm eine zweite Person mit aller Kraft in seine Magengegend.

Er keuchte und spürte dabei, wie ihm Speichel aus dem Mund tropfte. Ein hilfesuchender Blick auf die beleuchtete Straße, aus der er zuvor eingebogen war, enttäuschte seine Hoffnung, einen – oder bestenfalls mehrere – Passanten auf sich aufmerksam machen zu können, der genug Zivilcourage hatte, einer einzelnen, am Boden liegenden Person zu helfen, die von mehreren kräftigen Männern attackiert wurde. Als er darüber nachdachte wurde ihm bewusst, wie unrealistisch dieser Gedanke war.

Ein Tritt gegen seinen unteren Rücken erinnerte ihn an die Lage, in der er sich aktuell befand. Sein zweiter Versuch, sich aufzurichten wurde ihm ebenfalls nicht gewährt, denn einer der Männer – es waren drei, wie er in dieser Position feststellen konnte – drehte ihn auf den Rücken und stützte sich selbst über ihm ab.

„Du weißt was Taeha gesagt hat; mach es kurz.“, meinte einer der beiden Männer, die bedrohlich um ihn herumstanden mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton.

Himchans Magen drehte sich unweigerlich als er das höhnische schmunzeln auf den Lippen des jungen Mannes über ihm bemerkte, als dieser seinem Kollegen antwortete: „Keine Sorge, das dauert nicht lang. Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass er uns nicht so schnell vergisst.“

Mit diesen Worten zog er einen kleinen Gegenstand auf seiner Hosentasche, den er Himchan vor sein Gesicht hielt und anschließend mit seinem Finger an der Seite des dunkelroten Objektes hantierte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er nach einem kurzen klickenden Geräusch seine schockierte Spiegelung auf der glänzenden Klinge eines Klappmessers ausmachen konnte. Was hatte dieser Wahnsinnige vor?

Sich aus seiner Starre lösend begann er sich, trotz der sich ausbreitenden Schmerzen, zu wehren und zappelte wie ein gestrandeter Fisch unter dem Körper seines potenziellen Mörders. Dieser beugte sich vor und verlagerte sein Gewicht so auf der ohnehin schon geschwächten Person unter ihm, dass er sich beinahe nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Keine Sorge, es wird nur ganz kurz wehtun, wenn du stillhältst.“

Mit diesen Worten erhob er seinen Oberkörper wieder um wenige Dezimeter und betrachtete den Verletzten nachdenklich.

„Du musst das nicht tun.“, versuchte sich Himchan dabei, den Anderen umzustimmen und von was auch immer er vorhatte abzubringen.

Seine Augen fixierten Himchans linken Oberarm. „Du hast recht, ich muss das nicht tun,“ er zog den Reißverschluss seines Opfers runter und riss so gut es ging an seinem darunterliegenden Shirt, um seinen Oberarm freizulegen, ohne seine Kleidung zu ruinieren, „aber ich möchte es.“

Mit seinen Beinen platzierte er sich auf den Armen des Mannes unter ihm und benutzte seinen rechten Arm, um ihn auf das Schlüsselbein des Mannes unter ihm zu drücken und so unten zu halten. Die linke Hand seines Angreifers hielt das Messer fest umklammert. Himchan biss fest seine Zähne zusammen, sodass er kurz befürchtete, sie würden ihm zerspringen, um seinen Angreifern nicht die Genugtuung seiner Schmerzenslaute zu geben. In diesem Moment schwor er sich, die Leiden still über sich ergehen zu lassen, keine Schwäche zu offenbaren und sie eines Tages alles heimzahlen zu lassen.

Die Klinge musste neu oder kürzlich geschärft worden sein, denn schon mittlerer Druck hatte ausgereicht, um seine Haut zu durchtrennen und das Blut fließen zu lassen. Langsam und geduldig verkünstelte sich sein Angreifer in einem merkwürdigen Zeichen, das Himchan nicht erkennen konnte, da er sich weigerte hinzusehen und den Schmerz dadurch womöglich zu verschlimmern. Stattdessen starrte er in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und studierte jedes kleine Merkmal, mit dem er ihn später wiedererkennen könnte, sollte er den heutigen Tag überleben. Blondes Haar, große Augen, eine lange, gerade Nase, volle Lippen und ein schmales Gesicht.

Nicht gerade die außergewöhnlichsten Merkmale, aber Himchan war sich sicher, dass er ihn wiedererkennen würde.

Das Kunstwerk schien vollendet, denn der Mann, der sich etwa in seinem Alter befinden musste, lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete, woran er zuvor noch gearbeitet hatte. Selbstzufrieden lächelnd erhob er sich von Himchan und steckte das eingeklappte Messer zurück in seine Hosentasche.

Gerade als Himchan sich fragte, ob sie nun gingen und ihn in Ruhe ließen, trafen ihn weitere Tritte und Schläge auf seinem gesamten Körper. Aus seiner Brustgegend vernahm er ein bedrohliches knacken und einen stechenden Schmerz, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubte.

Seine gelähmte Wahrnehmung ließ etwas an seinen Verstand durchdringen, das wie ein „Beeilt euch!“ klang und von einem ziehenden Gefühl an seiner Schulter gefolgt wurde, über die er sich die Tasche geworfen hatte. Was vermutlich nur wenige Minuten angedauert hatte, hatte sich wie Stunden angefühlt und erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf auf den kalten Boden sinken.

Kurz bevor sich seine Welt vollständig in betäubendes Schwarz hüllte, vernahm er noch stumpfe, sich entfernende Schritte und das Schreien einer Katze.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen erneut, unfähig sie zu fixieren. Auch Denken viel Himchan zunehmend schwer, seine Erinnerungen waren ein einziges Chaos. Der Schmerz trat noch vor seinen Erinnerungen in seine Wahrnehmung und wurden durch die Fetzen der letzten Momente vor seiner Bewusstlosigkeit nur verstärkt. Leise sprach Himchan einen Fluch, der davon unterbrochen werden musste, dass das Aufstehen einen so intensiven Schmerz auslöste, dass der Verletzte scharf die Luft einziehen musste.

„Diese verdammten Mistkerle... Das Schicksal hat es heute wirklich auf mich abgesehen.“

Gemächlich setzte er sich nach einigen Minuten auf, um mögliche innere Verletzungen nicht zu fördern und seinen Körper davon abzuhalten, als Schutzreflex erneut herunterzufahren. Als er seinen Arm anhob fühlte sich dieser bleischwer an. Das Glas seiner Armbanduhr war gesprungen, was die Zeiger glücklicherweise nicht daran hinderte weiter ihrem Job nachzugehen und ihrem Betrachter so zu informieren, dass es mittlerweile sechs Uhr morgens war.

Eine Stunde. Etwa eine Stunde musste er wehrlos auf dem nassen Zement gelegen haben.

Nicht gerade wie er sich sein 'freie Stunde zur Erholung' vorgestellt hatte. Ein Blick auf seine nähere Umgebung bestätigte, was er bereits vermutet hatte: die Tasche war weg. Gestohlen. Dann hatte sein Bauchgefühl ihn wohl doch nicht getäuscht, diese Bande ist ihm aufgelauert, um ihn zu überfallen. Sie mussten Himchan schon beobachtet haben, bevor er zum zweiten Mal in die dunkle Gasse eingebogen war, da war er sich sicher.

Als er sich an einer Hauswand auf die Beine zog, musste er sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Jeder Teil seines Körpers tat bei jeder Bewegung weh, als wäre er überfahren worden. Von einem Zementmischer. Langsam und mehrmals.

Kurz ließ er sich noch verschnaufen, mittlerweile stand der Attackierte unter Zeitdruck, ehe er sich von der Wand abstieß und langsam zurück zum Bahnhof lief. Wobei man es eher 'humpeln' nennen sollte.

Ein weiteres Mal lief er die Wand mit den Spinden entlang, vorbei an der Nummer 22, die jetzt eine hässliche Beule mit getrockneten Blutflecken zierte, bis er vor der Nummer 12 zum stehen kam.

Als er den Inhalt besah schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, dass durch den Schmerz zu einer Grimasse verzogen wurde. Er holte die zweite Tasche heraus, überprüfte mit einem kurzen Blick, ob sich noch alles an seinem rechten Platz befand, warf sie sich über die Schulter und machte sich erneut auf den Weg zurück, diesmal auf einer anderen Route.

Innerlich lobte er sich selbst für sein vorausschauendes Denken. Die Tasche der Räuber war leer, während sich in seiner die Bezahlung für ihren letzten Auftrag sowie ein mysteriöses Schächtelchen befand.


	5. This Fallen World, Give It Up

6.54 Uhr

Die beiden jungen Männer betraten das Hauptquartier und begaben sich geradewegs in Richtung Besprechungsraum. Daehyun stieß seinem Kameraden leicht in die Seite, als er auf die Couch zeigte, auf der sich ein schlafender Jongup befand und mit belustigtem Unterton meinte: „Wir sollten ihn wecken, die Besprechung findet gleich statt.“

„Ich übernehme das.“, antwortete Youngjae grinsend.

Während der Ältere fragend eine Braue hob, kletterte er leichtfüßig auf die Couch und beugte sich über seinen Freund, bis sich seine Lippen an dessen linken Ohr befanden. Daehyun blickte ihn überrascht an, als er begann seine Zunge an das Ohr des Schlafenden zu halten. Seine Überraschung wechselte schnell zu Belustigung, als der Jüngste im Raum begann sich zu bewegen und unverständliche Geräusche von sich zu geben. Das war, als Daehyun etwas zurückwich und unnötig laut „Feuer!“ brüllte. Seine erhoffte Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten; Jongup schreckte aus seinem Halbschlaf und blickte sich panisch in dem Raum um. Nicht bedacht hatte Youngjae allerdings, dass ihm das Aufrichten des Jüngeren seine Balance rauben würde, wodurch er rücklings auf dem Boden fiel und bei seinem Kameraden für einen weiteren Schrecken sorgte.

Daehyun, sichtlich von der Situation amüsiert, reichte seinem Freund eine Hand und half ihm zurück auf die Beine.

Nachdem sich der Geweckte versichert hatte, dass keine Gefahr drohte wendete er sich den beiden anderen Jungen zu und setzte einen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf. Als sich Youngjae darüber beschwerte, dass ihm nun der Rücken schmerzte, schlich sich ein schmales Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er kommentierte mit: „Geschieht dir recht.“

Gespielt beleidigt setzte Youngjae einen Schmollmund auf. „Wir wollten dir nur Ärger ersparen. Du hättest sonst verschlafen.“, kam es neckisch von Daehyun.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte diese Aussage. 6.57 Uhr.

„Tut mir den Gefallen und überlegt euch für das nächste Mal eine andere Methode, um mich zu wecken.“

„Klar, nächstes Mal kippen wir dann einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über deinem Kopf aus.“, Daehyun grinste hämisch, als er sich den Blick des Jüngeren vorstellte, der völlig durchnässt und geschockt, auf der Couch paddelt, wie ein Fisch an Land.

„Wo wir gerade schon bei Wasser sind.“, Jongup strich sich verwirrt über sein Ohr, „Warum ist mein Ohr nass.“ Fragend blickte er seine Freunde an.

Daehyun schmunzelte lediglich während Youngjae mit mysteriösem Unterton Antwort gab: „Es gibt Dinge, die solltest du nicht hinterfragen.“

Jongup blieb ungläubig im Flur stehen: „Ihr seid so widerlich.“

„Da seid ihr ja. Eurem Lachen nach, verlief alles wie erhofft?“, ihr Anführer hob misstrauisch eine Braue, als drei seiner Kameraden den Raum betraten, zwei lauthals lachend, während der letzte nicht sonderlich amüsiert aussah. Eher... verstört und angeekelt. Insofern man es dem Mann mit dem unergründlichen Gesicht ansehen konnte.

„Es sind keine Probleme aufgetreten.“, entgegnete Youngjae und reichte den Stick mit den Informationen an ihr jüngstes Mitglied weiter.

„Ausgezeichnet.“, die Miene des Ältesten wurde von Sorge durchzogen als er fortfuhr, „Habt ihr etwas von Himchan gehört?“

Alle drei Männer schüttelten den Kopf und sahen sich verwundert um. Obwohl es typisch für Himchan war, seinen eigenen Kopf zu haben, so setzte er das Allgemeinwohl stets an erste Stelle und ein verspätetes Auftauchen zu ihren Treffen war äußerst untypisch für ihn.

„Ich habe ihn losgeschickt, um die Bezahlung für Jongups Auftrag abzuholen.“, Yongguk blickte nervös auf die Uhr – 7.04 Uhr – , „Es muss etwas passiert sein.“

Gerade wollte der Älteste aufbrechen, um seinen besten Freund aus Kindheitstagen aufzuspüren, als ihn Junhong aufhielt: „Warte, sieh nur.“

Er deutete auf sein Tablet, das ihm eine der Kameras an ihrem Eingang zeigte, und hielt es so, dass Yongguk sehen konnte, was er zuvor gesehen hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick; Himchan wie er gerade dabei war, den Türcode einzugeben, verletzt. Ohne auf die verwirrten Blicke der anderen zu reagieren stürmte er in Richtung Eingangstür.

„Was ist los?“, meldete sich Daehyun besorgt zu Wort.

Junhong, der sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Einganghalle gemacht hatte, wandte sich den anderen Mitgliedern zu und antwortete hastig: „Es ist Himchan, er scheint verletzt zu sein.“

Die drei Verbliebenen blickten sich geschockt an, ehe sie ebenfalls in Bewegung kamen.

Ihr vermisster Kamerad hatte gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und bedachte den Rest mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen: „Ich bin mir meiner Beliebtheit ja bewusst, aber solch ein Empfangskomitee ist doch etwas überzogen.“

Yongguk war neben der Tür stehengeblieben und drückte seine Sorge durch einen prüfenden Blick aus, während Daehyun auf den Verletzten zustürmte, ihn an den Oberarmen griff und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen begann auf ihn einzureden: „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Warum bist du verletzt? Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert? Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen.“

„Tief durchatmen, sonst hyperventilierst du noch.“, Himchan versuchte sich an einem Lachen, das allerdings in einem Schmerzenslaut unterging, da sein Freund auf die Stelle an seinem Oberarm drückte, die einer seiner Angreifer mit dem Messer malträtiert hatte.

„Wir können keinen Krankenwagen rufen, das weißt du.“, fügte Junhong hinzu.

„Was ist, wenn er innere Verletzungen hat?“, steuerte Youngjae bei, dem aufgefallen war, dass sich der Ältere krampfhaft den Brustkorb hielt. „Verdammt, du wirst doch nicht sterben, oder? Himchan wird doch nicht sterben?“

„Ganz ruhig, Daehyun, niemand wird sterben.“, Yongguk deutete auf das Sofa, das wenige Minuten zuvor noch als Schlafplatz für eines der jüngsten Mitglieder gedient hatte, „Setzten wir uns alle erst mal und hören uns an, was er zu sagen hat.“

„Meine Beine sind begeistert von dieser Idee. Nur ein Glas Wasser und eine Schmerztablette könnten mich glücklicher machen.“

„Ich hole alles.“, schnell verschwand der Hacker in der Küche, um dem Wunsch seines verletzten Freundes nachkommen zu können.

Währenddessen wurde Himchan, von Youngjae und Daehyun gestützt, zu dem Sofa geführt und mit größter Vorsicht hingesetzt. Da auch Hinsetzten ein stechendes Gefühl im Bereich seiner lebenswichtigen Organe auslöste, war Himchan gezwungen, fest die Augen zusammenzudrücken und seine Klagelaute durch tiefes Atmen zu unterdrücken. Die gleiche Atemmethode, die ihm Yongguk beigebracht hatte, als er mit seiner ersten Panikattacke konfrontiert wurde.

_Schau mich an und mach es mir nach. Dir wird es besser gehen. Genau so. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch._

Mit einem Glas Wasser in der einen Hand und einer Tablette in der anderen betrat Junhong den Raum etwas zu hastig, wodurch er einige Tropfen über Himchans Hose verschüttete.

„Tut mir leid. Hier, dein Wasser und das Schmerzmittel.“, entschuldigend zog er sich seinen langen Ärmel über die Hand und versuche damit die Flecken wegzurubbeln.

„Ist gut, die Hose war eh schon hinüber.“, lächelnd blickte er den Jüngeren an, „Danke für die Sachen.“

Mit einer Handbewegung landete die Tablette in seinem Mund und, mehr um der Drama Willen als dass er es wirklich bräuchte, trank er sehr langsam von der kühlen Flüssigkeit und hielt derweil intensiven Blickkontakt mit den anderen. Schließlich setzte er das Glas ab und begann zu erzählen; davon, wie er beinahe überfahren wurde, sich ständig beobachtet gefühlt hatte, wie er der attraktiven jungen Dame am Bahnhof begegnet war – an dieser Stelle verdrehten alle wie abgestimmt ihre Augen – „Hey, das war eine wichtige Begegnung!“ „Wieso wichtig, war sie Diejenige, die dich so zugerichtet hat?“ „Ach, sei still, damit ich weitererzählen kann.“ und schlussendlich in der dunklen Gasse überfallen wurde. Natürlich etwas zugespitzt. Das einzige Detail, das er ausließ war die Tatsache, dass er augenscheinlich nicht fähig war, die Zahlen 22 und 12 zu unterscheiden, weshalb er sich der Sachbeschädigung schuldig gemacht hatte; der geringsten Straftat, die er begangen hatte. Seine verletzten Knöchel verdankte er in seiner Version der Geschichte der intensiven Gegenwehr, die er leistete und die den Anführer der Bande zwei seiner Zähne kostete. Während Yongguk und Jongup ihn zweifelnd anblickten, hörte ihm der Rest der Truppe gespannt zu. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es dem Verletzten wirklich schlecht ging und dass er die Dramatik benötigte, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.

„Aber wenn sie dir die Tasche mit dem Geld gestohlen haben, warum bist du dann zurück, um die andere zu holen?“, fragend deutete Youngjae auf die Tasche an Himchans Seite, die bis zu diesem Moment niemand von ihnen wirklich beachtet hatte.

„Gute Frage! Und sie lässt sich einfach beantworten. Siehe und staune.“ Stolz ließ er die Tasche auf den Tisch vor sich fallen und haute dabei beinahe sein Wasser um.

Nachdem niemand reagierte oder Anstalten machte, die Tasche zu öffnen, seufzte Himchan fast schon enttäuscht und zog den Verschluss selbst auf.

„Bitte, der gesamte Betrag.“ Erstaunt blickten die anderen Fünf in die Tasche.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Bist du ihnen hinterher und hast den Drecksäcken ordentlich den Hintern versohlt?“

Yongguk grinste schief als er anstelle Himchan antwortete: „Nein, dieser Fuchs ist mit einer leeren Tasche herumgelaufen. Auf deinen Instinkt ist also immer noch verlass.“

Obwohl er etwas enttäuscht war, dass er die heldenhafte Geschichte, die ihm Daehyun geliefert hatte, nicht aufnehmen konnte freute er sich dennoch, dass sein Anführer und bester Freund ihn besser kannte, als er sich selbst. So war es schon immer gewesen, Yongguk konnte er nichts vormachen, er kannte seine Tricks.

„Genau. Nachdem ich zu mir gekommen bin, bin ich zurückgelaufen und habe die Tasche mit dem Geld geholt.“

„Du warst ohnmächtig? Das erklärt, warum du zu spät bist.“, sprach Youngjae seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Also erstens habe ich mein Bestes gegeben, pünktlich wieder hier zu sein und hätte das auch problemlos geschafft. Dass irgendwelche Vollidioten meinen mich überfallen zu müssen, steht nicht in meiner Macht.“

„Das wollte ich dir auch nicht vorwerfen.“

„Gut. Und zweitens war ich nicht _ohnmächtig_ sondern _bewusstlos_.“

„Da gibt es einen Unterschied?“, hakte Junhong verwirrt nach.

„Durchaus,“, klinkte sich Jongup in das Gespräch ein, „Die Ohnmacht ist eine Form der Bewusstlosigkeit. Allerdings zählt sie als eine Bewusstseinsstörung und hält lediglich wenige Sekunden an, von einer Bewusstlosigkeit ist die Rede ab einer Minute ohne Besinnung.“

Überrascht besah Himchan den Jüngeren: „Exakt. Da ich ungefähr eine Stunde weggetreten sein muss, trifft der Begriff nicht zu.“

„Ah.“ Gedanklich machte Youngjae sich die Notizen, Jongups Wissen nie wieder zu unterschätzten – eben so wenig seine Kleinlichkeit, die wohl von Himchan abgefärbt hatte – und sich diesen Unterschied einzuprägen, damit ihn die anderen Mitglieder niemals damit aufziehen könnten.

„Himchan,“, Yongguks tiefe Stimme unterbrach die sich ausbreitende Stille und lenkte alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wie es immer war, wenn ihr Boss das Wort ergriff, „es war sehr gefährlich zurück zu gehen... Ich danke dir im Namen der ganzen Gruppe, dass du dieses Risiko auf dich genommen hast. Du verstehst, warum wir dich in kein Krankenhaus bringen können, allerdings werde ich dich auch nicht ohne medizinische Kontrolle weitermachen lassen.“

Er massierte seine Nasenwurzel, ehe er fortfuhr: „Wir werden ein Treffen mit JR organisieren. Einer seiner Männer hat eine ärztliche Ausbildung, er soll sich das noch heute ansehen.“

„Darum kann ich mich kümmern. Wenn ich schon dabei bin, werde ich direkt einen neuen Ort für die Übergabe ausmachen, für den Fall, dass diese Gruppe etwas in der Art erneut versuchen sollte.“, kam der Vorschlag von dem Jüngsten. Als Antwort erhielt er ein knappes Nicken.

Obwohl er es nicht ausformulierte, wusste Himchan genau, wie besorgt sein bester Freund um ihn war. Nicht zuletzt, weil ihm durchaus aufgefallen war, dass er Derjenige war, der zuerst auf ihn zu gestürmt war, als er zurückgekehrt war, sondern auch, dass er eine seiner heiligen Regeln für ihn brach. Direkter Kontakt zu ihrem Auftraggeber. Auch wenn sie ihnen vertrauten und nichts zu befürchten hatten, ging von solch einem Treffen ein hohes Risiko aus; für beide Seiten. Bis zu diesem Tag hatten sie sich lediglich ein einziges Mal darauf eingelassen. Damals ging es um die Übergabe wichtiger Dokumente, die unter keinen Umständen in die falschen Hände geraten durften, wodurch sich die beiden Parteien auf einen abgelegenen und gesicherten Ort eingelassen hatten. Rein, Aushändigung und anschließend ohne Worte wieder raus. So lief es damals, obwohl das Klima zwischen den Beteiligten nicht angespannt war, so war die Situation umso geladener.

„Die Situation hat sich jetzt verschärft aber... lasst uns mit der Konferenz beginnen.“

Der Reihe nach erzählten sie von ihren jeweiligen Aufträgen. Jongups Zielperson wurde ohne Zwischenfälle ausgelöscht. Daehyun hatte zwar starke Übelkeit und Sehen viel ihm zunehmend schwer, allerdings waren diese Symptome ein kleines Übel und hatten ihn bei der Fahrt noch nicht gestört. Auch er hatte seine Zielperson ausgeschaltet und hoffentlich wertvolle Informationen beschafft, die Junhong später noch auswerten würde, der Junge schien nie zu schlafen. Zudem hatte er einen neuen Namen für den Lostopf möglicher Spuren; Kim Yu Hwan. Junhong berichtete, dass Ren nichts Auffälliges über Taeyang in der Polizeidatenbank herausfinden konnte und auch er selbst im Deep Web nicht ausfindig wurde. Er erklärte, dass er entweder ausgezeichnete Kontakte hatte, was er direkt für unglaubwürdig erklärte, da jeder Spuren hinterließ, egal wie klein sie auch waren, und es keinen Hacker gab, der daran etwas ändern konnte, oder aber dass er tatsächlich keinen kriminellen Machenschaften im Internet nachging.

„Das ist gut, macht ihn allerdings nicht ungefährlich.“, sprach Himchan aus, was alle Anwesenden dachten.

Anschließend berichtete Youngjae dass er die Autobombe, die einen korrupten Abgeordneten, der zugunsten verschiedener Waffenlobbys agiert, beseitigen soll, erfolgreich angebracht wurde und in exakt 36 Minuten und 58 Sekunden gezündet wird, sobald besagter Abgeordneter sich auf seinem Weg zu einer Versammlung auf einer wenig befahrenen Landstraße befand.

Da Himchans letzter Auftrag bereits bis in fast jedes Detail durchgesprochen wurde, ergriff anschließend Yongguk das Wort und fasste zusammen, wie sie weiter vorgehen würden. Die nächsten zwei Tage waren für einen Großteil der Gruppe entspannter geplant, dafür gedacht, sich erholen und zu Kräften kommen zu können.

„Da Himchan außer Gefecht ist, werden wir seine Aufgaben unter den Mitgliedern aufteilen müssen. Junhong, du wertest wie geplant die Dateien auf dem Stick aus und organisierst ein Treffen mit JR und seinen Männern. Der neue Übergabeort hat geringe Priorität. Kümmere dich darum nur, wenn es reinpasst. Jongup, du hast erst einmal Pause, das gleiche zählt für Daehyun, allerdings bitte ich euch beide darum, unsere Vorräte aufzustocken. In allerlei Hinsicht. Youngjae, du informierst dich darüber, ob dein Auftrag ohne Vorkommnisse abgeschlossen wird. Danach bist du freigestellt bis heute Abend, da möchte ich dich für unser Treffen auf Alarmbereitschaft wissen. Himchan und ich werden heute Abend allein zu dem Treffen mit JR gehen, woraufhin er freigestellt ist, bis er körperlich fit genug ist, wieder vollständig einzusteigen.“

„Vielen Dank, dass du dir so große Sorgen um mein hübsches Gesicht machst, aber wider Erwarten bin ich nicht aus Zucker.“

„Wenn dir langweilig wird, kannst du gerne Junhong unterstützten, indem du Informationen zu diesem Kim Yu Hwan sammelst.“

„Das klingt gleich viel besser.“ Himchan hielt dem jungen Techniker seine flache Hand hin, woraufhin dieser nach kurzer Verwirrung einschlug.

„Also gut, an die Arbeit.“


	6. This Is A War Against Crime

8.36 Uhr

„Dann schauen wir mal, was wir hier so alles haben.“, Junhong hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, seinen Arbeitsplatz mit einer weiteren Person zu teilen, weshalb er weiterhin seine Gedanken laut aussprach und Gespräche mit sich selbst führte, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich der Ältere Sorgen um den geistigen Zustand seines Schützlings machte.

„Ah, Himchan, du kannst diesen Laptop verwenden.“

„Danke.“

Ihm wurde ein mittelgroßer aber dicker Laptop gereicht, dessen Marke nicht mehr zu erkennen war, da er übersät war mit kitschigen Stickern von Welpen und irgendwelchen Lebensmitteln mit Cartoonaugen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Junhong den Stick, den er zuvor von Daehyun bekommen hatte, in seinen Computer einsteckte und sich verschiedene Dateiordner öffneten. Bevor er das Risiko einging, eine der vielen Files aufzumachen, ließ er ein Programm darüber laufen. Junhong hatte ihm einmal ausführlich davon berichtet, dass er einige Präventivmaßnahmen getroffen hatte, sodass das bloße Einstecken eines infizierten Sticks, oder sonstiger Hardware, keinen Schaden anrichten konnte. Himchan war nur mit halben Ohr dabei gewesen, fühlte sich aber auch nicht schuldig, da er die - für ihn - wichtigsten Informationen herausziehen konnte. Als der Jüngere sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es sicher war und begann sich die verschiedenen Dateien anzusehen, wendete auch Himchan sich seiner Arbeit zu. Schließlich hatte er geradezu darum gebeten eine Aufgabe zu bekommen.

„Hey, Jongup...“, Daehyun biss sich sichtlich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

Die beiden jungen Männer hatten sich dazu entschieden, ihren gemeinsamen Auftrag schnell hinter sich zu bringen, um den Rest des Tages frei zu haben. Sie befanden sich gerade in einem heruntergekommenen Supermarkt, der ohne große Veränderung sofort als Setting für einen mittelklassigen Zombiefilm dienen könnte, und arbeiten ihre Einkaufsliste ab. Obwohl man es vermutlich nicht erwarten würde, bestand diese Liste zum Großteil aus frischen Obst und Gemüse, Reis und unverarbeitetem Fisch. Die Gruppe hatte das Privileg einige talentierte Köche unter sich zu haben, die es ihnen ersparten, sich von Fast Food und Fertiggerichten zu ernähren.

Als Daehyun gerade dabei war, die Qualität zweier Süßkartoffeln miteinander zu vergleichen, traute er sich weiter zu sprechen: „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“

Angesprochener verdrehte kurz die Augen über die Ungeschicklichkeit seines Freundes und nahm ihm eine der Kartoffeln aus der Hand, um sie in seinen Korb zu legen und in den nächsten Gang zu gehen. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, mit der typischen Antwort zu reagieren, die normalerweise von Daehyuns Seite kam; 'Hast du schon'. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder, als Jongup das beschäftigte Gesicht seines Freundes wahrnahm. Geradezu bedrückt... oder doch besorgt?

„Spuck´s aus.“

„Also, du weißt ja, unser... Beruf. Was wir täglich tun.“

„Du meinst, dass wir entgegen einer Bezahlung Menschenleben auslöschen?“

Daehyun riss weit die Augen auf und blickte sich schockiert um. Glücklicherweise konnte er feststellen, dass niemand ihr Gespräch gehört zu haben schien.

„Verdammt, das kannst du doch nicht so laut sagen!“ Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden Männern aus.

„Ja, das meine ich.“

„Was ist damit? Hast du auf einmal Gewissensbisse?“

„Ich... Nein... Ja. Ach, ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nur. Wie sage ich das?“ Daehyun biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.

Jongup packte gerade eine Packung Zerealien in seinen Korb, als er den Älteren ernst anblickte und sich dazu entschloss, dessen Gestammel ein Ende zu setzten: „Dae, atme jetzt bitte tief durch und sortiere deine Gedanken erst einmal. Nimm dir kurz die Zeit und sag mir dann, was dich so sehr beschäftigt.“

Daehyun entschied sich dazu, den Anweisungen folge zu leisten. Kurze Zeit später begann er langsam und mit gesenkter Stimme zu sprechen: „Die Personen, die wir als Ziele gestellt bekommen, sind allesamt Verbrecher, aber gibt uns das dennoch das Recht, über ihr Weiterleben zu richten?“

Jongup überlegte eine Zeit lang, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Er selbst war auch nicht frei von Zweifel und auch er hinterfragte regelmäßig ob das, was er tat, wirklich richtig war.

„Der Mann, den du heute umgebracht hast. Du erinnerst dich an seinen 'Beruf'?“ Daehyun nickte und versuchte das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust abzuschütteln.

Wie jedes ihrer Ziele, hatte der Mann, dessen Leben er vor wenigen Stunden abrupt beendet hatte, eine lange Liste an Straftaten auf seinem Konto. Grauenhafte Taten, die das Leben vieler junger Menschen beendet und Familien ruiniert hatten. Auf die schlimmsten erdenklichen Weisen.

Die meisten Menschenhändler waren zwar skrupellos, aber zugleich waren sie auch nicht begeistert von ihrem Job - das machte es natürlich nicht besser, schob sie allerdings in eine andere Kategorie als jene, die es förmlich genossen. Sie genossen jeden Moment, in dem sie einem anderen Individuum Schmerzen zufügen konnten, die Todesangst in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen zu sehen, die sich allmählich in eine emotionslose Leere verwandelte, an deren Stelle nie wieder Leben zu sehen sein würde.

So ein Mensch war er gewesen. Daehyun wollte von diesem Biest gar nicht als 'Mensch' denken, jedoch war dies genau die richtige Beschreibung, wie er widerwillig einsehen musste. Trotz all diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf, war es richtig sich selbst auf diese Ebene zu begeben?

„Sicherlich fragst du dich, ob wir uns nicht selbst in den gleichen Abschaum verwandeln, wenn wir nach dem 'Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, Leben um Leben'-Prinzip handeln.“

Daehyun blickte seinen Kameraden überrascht an. Auch wenn Jongup eher der schweigsame, ungeschickte Typ war, verstand er die Gefühle andere Menschen besser als so manch anderer, der ein Talent in sozialen Interaktionen hatte.

Genau das fragte er sich; Waren sie denn wirklich besser, nur weil sie ihre Morde damit rechtfertigten, dass sie die Bevölkerung schützen sollten?

„Das ist zwar eine Ansichtssache, aber da du mich gefragt hast, schildere ich es dir aus meiner Perspektive. Simple Antwort: Nein, wir sind nicht besser.“ Jongup machte ein betrübtes Geräusch ehe er den Blick seines älteren Kameraden fest einfing: „Das bedeutet aber auch nicht, dass wir falsch Handeln oder schlechter sind. Denk an all die Bürger, deren Leben wir gerettet haben, indem wir sie aus den Klauen der Gewalt geholt haben oder davor bewahrt haben, in diese Fänge zu geraten. Die wichtigen Denker dieser Welt, die wir vor Auftragskillern, wie wir es sind, gerettet haben. War das richtig? Das werden wir vielleicht nie erfahren. Wir müssen diese Sünden unser Leben lang auf unseren Schultern tragen und werden sie selbst im Grabe noch als Last verspüren. Es gibt Korruption in dieser Welt. Viele Verbrecher werden nie bestraft, weil sie einfach zu viel Geld und Macht besitzen, wohingegen Unschuldige in einer Zelle verrotten; für die Taten eines anderen. Wenn du nach Gerechtigkeit suchst, wirst du enttäuscht werden. Dir ist sicherlich klar, dass Mord Mord bleibt. Auch wenn er im Sinne des Guten ausgeführt wurde und größeres Leid verhindern soll. An dieser Stelle dürfen wir nicht darüber nachdenken, zu was für Menschen uns das macht. Zumal es mittlerweile zu spät ist, noch umzukehren.“

Daehyun dachte über diese Worte nach. Sie durften ihre Taten nicht verherrlichen oder harmlos reden, nur weil sie damit für eine bessere Welt kämpfen wollten. Sie waren keine Superhelden. Aber es gab Dinge, die sich nicht anders regeln ließen. Und für diese Angelegenheiten brauchte man Handlanger, die sich auf ihrem Weg nicht verirrten und bereit dazu waren, am Ende ihrer Strecke für ihre Taten zu büßen.

Nicht jeder Mensch hatte etwas Gutes in sich und es war eine Tatsache, dass die Welt ohne diese Menschen besser dran war. Das allein rechtfertigte keinen Mord. Und auch wenn diese Personen die grauenhaftesten Taten begangen und kein Rechtssystem an sie herankam, war dies keine Rechtfertigung. Es war nur manchmal besser die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Das ungerechte Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse zu stören, um den Menschen mal wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass es noch viele Facetten dazwischen gab.

Zwischen Schwarz und Weiß herrscht viel Grau. In diesem Grau befanden sie sich und das war wichtig.

Daehyun hatte zwar keine endgültige Antwort auf seine Fragen bekommen, dafür aber etwas sehr Wichtiges verstanden: Auf manche Fragen brauchte man keine Antworten, die Suche nach ihnen brachte die wahre Erkenntnis. Er blickte den Jüngeren danken an, was dieser aber durch seine Maske nicht sehen konnte, weshalb er noch ein: „Jongup... Danke.“ hinzufügte.

Angesprochener nickte wissend und machte sich daran, weiter ihre Einkaufsliste abzuarbeiten.

Ein leiser Piepton ertönte auf seinen Kopfhörern und am unteren Rand seines Bildschirmes wurde Junhong darüber informiert, dass er eine neue Nachricht erhalten hatte. Kurz drehte er sich zu dem Älteren um, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war, Informationen zu Kim Yu Hwan zusammenzutragen. Etwas unsicher klickte er auf die Benachrichtigung und riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er erblickte, was ihm die vielen Pixel auf seinem Monitor zeigten.

Eine anonyme Nummer hatte ihm ein Bild zugesendet.

Nicht nur irgendein Foto von irgendeinem beliebigen Motiv. Junhong blickte seinem jüngeren Ich in die aufgequollenen und geröteten Augen. Es dauerte keine Sekunde bis er das Bild wiedererkannte. Zu erkennen war ein kleiner Junge in zerrissener Kleidung, der sich mit den Handrücken die Wangen versuchte zu trocknen, vergeblich. Junhong erinnerte sich noch genau, dass er nach der Aufnahme dieses Bildes noch mindestens vier Stunden geweint hatte bis er schlussendlich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war.

Diese Tränen waren allerdings weder Tränen des Schmerzes noch der Trauer, sondern der Erleichterung und der Freude. Sie standen für all die Tränen, die sich jahrelang in ihm aufgestaut hatten und an diesem Tage, genauso wie er, Freiheit erlangten.

Auch schlief er nicht wie sonst auf einem kalten Steinboden sondern in den Armen seiner Retter. Wie er ihnen damals so schnell hatte trauen können überraschte ihn im Rückblick wenig: Er war am Boden angekommen, selbst wenn seine Freiheit nur vorübergehend war und sich seine Geschichte lediglich unter neuen Peinigern wiederholen würde, so hatte er eh keine Macht dieses Schicksal zu ändern. Er konnte es einzig und allein akzeptieren. Und hoffen.

Im Hintergrund war eine Ruine zu erkennen, die bis wenige Stunden vor der Entstehung des Bildes noch ein voll funktionstüchtiges Haus gewesen war. Mehr: Eine Villa.

Jetzt war es nur noch Schutt und Asche, Steine, rauchende Planken und einige Haushaltsgegenstände, die dem Feuer nicht zum Opfer gefallen waren. Das Dach war eingestürzt und hatte alles begraben, was sich darunter befand.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ _«_

_Langsam öffnete Junhong seine Augen._

_Schwärze._

_Obwohl er sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hatte, würde er es wohl nie schaffen, diese aufkeimende Enge in seinem Herzen zu unterdrücken, die jedes Mal aufstieg, wenn er seine Lider öffnete und nichts als kalte Schwärze, wie ein Wall aus frischem Teer, direkt vor seinem Gesicht fand._

_Nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte und sich seine Pupillen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, drehte er sich zu der Wand rechts von sich und fuhr langsam über das feuchte Gemäuer. 1.167._

_Er brauchte die kleinen Kratzer unter seinen Fingerkuppen nicht zu zählen. Es war eine gute Beschäftigung, eine wichtige Beschäftigung, die ihn davon abhielt, durchzudrehen._

_Etwas mehr als drei Jahre waren mittlerweile vergangen._

_Ob er es bereute, sich damals gegen den Willen seiner Eltern dazu zu entscheiden, dass er alt genug war. um den Weg nach Hause allein zu gehen? Vielleicht. Andererseits glaubte er nicht daran, dass dadurch nichts passiert wäre._

_Ihn hätte es nicht getroffen. Dafür aber ein anderes Kind. Eines aus seiner Kindergartengruppe? Vielleicht wären sie befreundet gewesen und aus seinem aktuellen Standpunkt, wollte er niemanden in der Position sehen, in der er sich gerade befand._

_Es war töricht gewesen, mit fünf Jahren die Strecke von eineinhalb Kilometern allein hinter sich bringen zu wollen. Zumal es Winter gewesen war und er ohne Schutzkleidung mit seinem Skateboard unterwegs gewesen war._

_Bei dem Gedanken an das Skateboard, das mittlerweile entweder entsorgt oder vermodert sein musste, fühlte er eine Wärme in seiner Brust aufkeimen._

_Sein älterer Bruder hatte es ihm wenige Wochen zuvor zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt. Wie sehr er sich gefreut hatte, wollte er doch eines Tages in die Fußstapfen seines Bruders treten. Dieser naive Wunsch würde sich wohl niemals erfüllen. Denn an diesem Nachmittag, an dem er seine Erzieher irgendwie überredet hatte, dass seine Mutter heute zwei Straßen weiter auf ihn wartete, da sie dort seine Oma besuchte, fuhr er allein an der vereisten Hauptstraße entlang._

_Durch seine mangelnden Fähigkeiten im Skaten und der Tatsache, dass wohl niemand Streusalz verteilt hatte, kam er nur sehr langsam voran._

_Im Winter wurde es in seiner Heimatstadt schnell dunkel. Besorgt hatte der damals fünfjährige Junge in den Himmel geblickt und beobachtet, wie sich die grauen Wolken weiter zusammenzogen._

_Hätte er nur damals diese verdammten Wolken Wolken sein lassen und sich auf den Weg konzentriert. Dieser Tag war zugleich auch der letzte Tag, an dem er seither Wolken sehen durfte._

_Ein Ast war auf den Weg gestürzt und brachte das Skateboard zum schleudern. Nichts in seiner Macht stehende hätte die folgenden Ereignisse noch verhindern können._

_Es zog den Jungen nach rechts und er stürzte einen kleinen Abhang hinunter. Unterwegs hatte er sich wohl den Kopf aufgeschlagen, denn er spürt eine warme Flüssigkeit, die ihm durch seine langen Locken floss. Schmerzen und eine beängstigende Taubheit in seinem Unterkörper hatten ihn auf seinem Rücken im Schnee regungslos liegen lassen. Panisch öffnete er seine Lippen zu einem Schrei, allerdings war sein dampfender Atem alles, was ihn verließ. Wenn er die Kraft gehabt hätte, wäre er sicherlich hyperventiliert._

_Schnee, Schnee,  
Eisige Kälte,_

_Weiße Flocken fallen auf dein Gesicht._

_Rote Wangen,_

_Nebliger Atmen,_

_Aber erfrieren wirst du nicht._

_Sein Verstand war zu abgedriftet um mitzubekommen, dass am Rand der Straße Reifen zum stehen kamen und Personen den Wagen verließen._

_Selbst als er Schritte nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt hörte, konnte er nicht darauf reagieren. Schwere Stiefel knirschten im frischen Schnee. In seinem Kopf jedoch begann sich eine Freude und Dankbarkeit auszubreiten. Er war erhört worden!_

_Das war sicherlich seine Mutter, die verzweifelt nach ihm gesucht hatte. Sie war sicherlich zu seinem Kindergarten gefahren und hatte die Erzieherin gefragt, wo ihr Kind bleibe. Diese hatte ihr dann überrascht geantwortet, dass sie das doch am besten wissen müsste, da er ja zu ihr und seiner Oma gefahren war. Das Weiß in den Augen seiner Mutter musste an Volumen zugenommen haben, als sie ungläubig stammelte: 'Junhong hat keine Oma mehr.'._

_Sie hatte bestimmt jede Nummer in ihrer Kontaktliste angerufen und sein Verschwinden der Polizei gemeldet. Jeden darum geben, ihr suchen zu helfen und sich bei Informationen zu dem Verbleib ihres jüngsten Sohnes sofort an sie zu wenden._

_Darauffolgend war sie dann den Weg abgefahren, mit heruntergelassenem Fenster, um nach ihm zu rufen, und hatte sein Skateboard am Rand des Weges liegen gesehen._

_Oder war es ebenfalls den Hang hinunter gefallen? Er hatte nicht die Kraft gehabt, sich danach umzusehen._

_Falls es dort nicht lag, dann hatte sie bestimmt die Spuren im Schnee gesehen, die er hinterlassen hatte und war sofort zum Stehen gekommen, um nach ihrem Sohn zu suchen._

_Freilich hatte sie nach ihm gerufen und war, nachdem sie ihn am Fuße des Berges hatte liegen sehen, hinabgestürmt um ihren widerspenstigen Sohn in die Arme zu schließen._

_War sie ausgerutscht und hatte sich seinetwegen auch verletzt? Er konnte es nicht sagen._

_Fest versprach er sich, sich tausendmal bei seiner Mutter zu entschuldigen, ihr zu versprechen, dass er so etwas nie wieder machen würde und anschließend seine Strafe zu akzeptieren. Weil er sie verdient hatte._

_In diesem Augenblick war sie ganz nahe, jetzt konnte er sie hören. Sie ging neben ihm in die Knie und sah ihren Sohn liebevoll an._

_Mit aller Kraft zwang er sich, zurück zu blicken. Die braunen Augen, die nur wenige Dezimeter über seinem Kopf schwebten, gehörten nicht zu seiner Mutter. Es waren die Augen eines Mannes, der einige Jahre älter war als seine Mutter. Sein Blick war kühl und bohrend, das Haar schütt und seine nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkel erweckten das Gefühl, dass der Mann noch nie in seinem gesamten Leben gelacht hatte._

_Er könnte sich selbst dafür Ohrfeigen, dass er damals zwar enttäuscht war, nicht seine Mutter zu sehen, aber trotzdem voller Überzeugung war, dass ihn dieser Mann retten würde. Naiv._

_Die zweite Person, die der Junge bis zu diesem Moment noch nicht bemerkt hatte, ließ sich ebenfalls neben ihm nieder und blickte den ersten Mann abwartend an._

„ _Einpacken.“ War das letzte Wort, das kratzig und hohl aus dem Mund des ersten Mannes kam, welches er vernahm, bevor ihn eine überraschend warme Schwärze empfing._

_Aufgewacht war er, wie jeden Tag seither, in diesem Kämmerchen, das einem Verlies ohne Fenster ähnelte._

_Schnell hatte er begriffen, dass Flehen und Betteln nichts half, Weinen nur Aggressionen hervorrief und sich zu Wehren anfangs eine belustigende Wirkung auf seine Entführer hatte, später allerdings hart bestraft wurde._

_Er wurde zu einer Art privatem Sklaven ohne Menschenrechte umerzogen, einem Bediensteten, der jeden Wunsch seiner Meister von ihren Lippen ablesen können musste. Am schlimmsten war es, wenn einer der Männer, oder gar beide, zu viel Alkohol getrunken hatten. Dann ließen sie ihre aktuelle Stimmung an Junhong aus, welcher erleichtert war, wenn die Männer schlecht gelaunt waren._

_Dies bedeutete nämlich lediglich Schläge und Tritte bis er das Bewusstsein verlor oder es seinen Peinigern langweilig wurde. Nein, am grauenhaftesten war es, wenn sie gute Laune hatten und der Alkohol ihre Libido anregte._

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ _«_

Junhong überkam das Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben, bis nur noch Galle kam, und sich anschließend stundenlang zu waschen.

Schmutzig. Dreck, der sich durch nichts abwaschen ließ.

Um sich davon abzulenken, was er in seinen drei Jahren der Gefangenschaft erlebt hatte, konzentrierte er sich auf die beiden anderen Jungen, die auf dem Bild neben ihm standen.

Damals waren sie erst vierzehn gewesen, sechs Jahre älter als er und dennoch erstrahlten sie heller, als jeder Superheld.

Links neben ihm stand Yongguk mit verschränkten Armen, sein Blick war ernst und sein Gesicht verdreckt. Verfilzte Locken fielen ihm vor seine strahlenden, dunklen Augen. Rechts neben ihm stand Himchan, der ihm einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte und besorgt auf den Jüngeren herabsah.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

„ _Es ist jetzt alles in Ordnung. Du bist frei.“, lächelnd reichte ihm der Junge seine Hand, um dem gestürzten Junhong auf zu helfen._

_Hinter dem Jungen befand sich das abgebrannte und eingestürzte Gebäude, das er nur von innen kannte._

_Ein zweiter Jugendlicher trat neben ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Ich bin Himchan und das ist Yongguk. Wir sind gekommen, um dir zu helfen.“, überlegend blickte Himchan den Älteren an._

_Schließlich nickte er und ging vor dem verstörten Kind auf die Knie: „Wir können dich beschützen, wenn du dich uns anschließt. Es gibt noch mehr von uns und wir passen alle aufeinander auf.“_

_Junhong beäugte den Jungen misstrauisch. Sollte es wirklich wahr sein. Waren sie wirklich nur gekommen, um ihm zu helfen? Niemals._

„ _Was wollt ihr dafür von mir?“, es schmerzte ihm zu sprechen und er klang heiser. So lange hatte er nun nicht mehr gesprochen, dass ihm eine eigene Stimme fremd und zu hoch vorkam._

„ _Nichts. Na ja, außer, dass du uns nicht verrätst und uns bei unseren Aufträgen hilfst. Du musst vielleicht auch mal was im Haushalt machen. Wäsche waschen, putzen... kannst du kochen?“_

„ _Himchan.“, viel ihm sein Freund mahnend ins Wort._

„ _Entschuldige. Ich dachte nur, er sollte diese Dinge wissen.“_

_Yongguk schüttelte seinen Kopf, wodurch seine Locken durch die Luft zu tanzen schienen._

_Die Sonnenstrahlen, die auf ihn fielen und seine tiefe, ruhige Stimme ließen ihn wie eine Art Engel wirken. Einen Erlöser. Ein Hirte, gekommen, um die Schafe einzusammeln, die von ihrem Weg abgekommen waren._

„ _Du bist frei abzulehnen und deinen Weg zu gehen. Solltest du dich uns anschließen, kannst du nicht so einfach wieder gehen. Das dient unserer Sicherheit, verstehst du?“_

_Mit großen Augen blickte er den Jungen vor sich an und überlegte._

_Was hatte er zu verlieren? Eine Familie hatte er nicht mehr, keinen Zufluchtsort. Da draußen wartete nur der Tod auf ihn. Diese beiden Menschen waren seine einzige Chance._

_Junhong hatte erst bemerkt, dass er sich auf die Lippe gebissen hatte, als er eine warme Flüssigkeit in seinem ausgetrocknetem Mund spürte._

_Schließlich nahm er allen Mut zusammen, den er noch besaß und ergriff Himchans Hand._

_Seine Peiniger hatten ihn wohl doch noch nicht gebrochen, wie er es die ganze Zeit über befürchtet hatte. Oder hatten sie? Hatten sie ihn erfolgreich gebrochen, aber seine Retter waren wirklich so etwas wie Engel, die ihm ein Stück von ihrer Lebensenergie gegeben hatten, damit er sich wieder aufraffen konnte? Denn so fühlt es sich an, als er die warme, große Hand des älteren Jungen ergriff. Als würde sein Herz wieder anfangen zu schlagen und das heiße Blut durch seine lange ausgetrockneten Adern pulsieren._

„ _Das nehme ich als ein 'Ja'.“ glücklich klopfte ihm Himchan auf die Schulter, „Diesen Moment müssen wir für die Ewigkeit festhalten!“_

_Verwirrt blickte der Achtjährige zu Yongguk, der ähnlich perplex wirkte, bevor er sich die Hand vor die Stirn hielt, als hätte er plötzlich starke Kopfschmerzen._

_Himchan hatte ein kleines Fotogerät, wie Junhong vermutete, an einen Trümmerstein gelehnt und war anschließend hektisch auf die anderen Beiden zugerannt._

„ _Schnell, ich habe den Timer auf zehn Sekunden gestellt, alle lächeln!“_

_Etwas außer Atem griff er den Jüngsten um die Schulter und zog den versteiften, zierlichen Körper an sich. Ein Blick auf die andere Seite hatte ihm offenbart, dass sich sein bester Freund wohl widerwillig dazugesellt hatte. In Himchans Herzen machte sich eine angenehme Wärme breit._

_Ihm war bewusst, wie sehr sein Freund Bilder hasste und wie unpassend es ihm in diesem Moment vorkommen musste und dennoch hatte er sich dazu durchgedrungen, ihm zuliebe zumindest anwesend zu sein. Der kleine Körper an seiner Seite begann zu zittern und er hörte ein leises Schluchzen._

_Erschrocken lehnte er sich leicht runter, um dem Jüngeren in sein Gesicht blicken zu können: „Hey, was ist los? Warum weinst du?“_

_Klick._

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ _«_

„Junhong, ich glaub ich hab ´was kaputt gemacht.“, schnell wischte der Angesprochene mit seinem Handrücken über seine Wangen ehe er das Chatfenster schloss und sich umdrehte.

Weg war es wieder. Das älteste Bild von sich selbst, das er besaß und das so viele Gefühle in ihm hochkochen ließ. Später würde er versuchen, die Nummer zurück zu verfolgen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass diese Mühe keine Früchte tragen würde. Wer wusste von seiner Vergangenheit? Außer ihm und den restlichen Mitgliedern dürfte noch nicht einmal jemand von seiner aktuellen Existenz wissen, geschweige denn dieses Bild besitzen.

Er schüttelte seine Gedanken ab und widmete sich Himchan und seinem Problem. Der Ältere benahm sich geradezu so, als hätte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch kein technisches Gerät gesehen. Wüsste Junhong es nicht besser, würde er genau dies behaupten. Schnell las er sich die angezeigten Zeilen in einem Pop-Up-Fenster durch und überflog grob den Text.

„Himchan, du...“ stutzig scrollte er erneut nach oben und ließ sich bei seinem zweiten Durchgang mehr Zeit, um sich auch ganz sicher zu sein, dass er sich nicht verlesen hatte, „du hast nichts kaputt gemacht. Im Gegenteil, du hast das Smartphone von diesem Kim Yu Hwan getrackt. Wie hast du das angestellt?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Als ich nach Informationen über ihn gesucht habe, bin ich auf so einer komischen Seite gelandet und habe mich da etwas durchgeklickt, ein paar Sachen angekreuzt und Fragen beantwortet; alle zu Hwan. Dann kam dieses Fenster und ich dachte, dass das ein Virus sein muss.“

Überwältigt zog Junhong seine Brauen hoch und sprach leise zu sich selbst: „Wie kann man nur so unfähig sein und gleichzeitig so ein verdammtes Glück haben.“

Ein keckes Halbgrinsen zog sich über Himchans Gesicht: „Das ist mein natürliches Talent. Mein Charme und ich, wir schaffen alles.“

Nun begann auch der Jüngere zu lachen: „Dann können dein Charme und du jetzt verfolgen, was dieser Hwan so treibt und alles protokollieren, was man auch nur ansatzweise protokollieren kann.“

Das Lächeln verschwand aus Himchans Gesicht als er sich der Arbeit bewusst wurde, die er sich soeben eingehandelt hatte.

„Ach, weißt du, ich glaube, mich hat es doch stärker erwischt, als ich vermutet habe. Mir ist schon ganz schwindelig und Fieber habe ich auch.“ er griff sich an die Stirn und machte ein zischendes Geräusch, „Ich sollte mich besser ausruhen, bevor es schlimmer wird.“

Er war bereits aufgestanden und wollte sich gerade zur Tür hinaus quetschen als der Jüngere ihn mahnend aufhielt: „Stehen geblieben. Du hast dir selbst ausgesucht, diesen Job zu übernehmen, dann bring ihn auch zu Ende.“ Um seinem Befehl etwas die Härte zu nehmen fügte er sanfter hinzu: „Wenn es dir schlechter geht, mache ich mich zuerst daran, das Treffen mit JR zu organisieren, damit du deine ärztliche Versorgung schnellst möglich bekommst.“

„Du bist ganz schön frech geworden, seit damals.“ Himchan drehte sich um und besah den anderen Mann mit einem warmen Blick, „Gut.“

Damit machte er sich, überraschend gewissenhaft an seine Arbeit. Junhong wendete sich zurück zu seinem Bildschirm und biss sich fest auf seine Unterlippe. Sein innerer Kampf sollte seinem Freund verborgen bleiben. Auch wenn sein Gewissen ihn von innen zerfraß, hatte er sich geschworen, das hier durchzuziehen; für die einzige Familie, die ihm blieb. Seine Freunde.


	7. What’s Real Has Darkness

12.00 Uhr

>... mindestens 39 Menschen bei einem Brand in einem Kaufhaus getötet worden. Zwei Arbeiter werden noch vermisst. Mit hunderten Rettungskräften kämpfte die Feuerwehr etwa drei Stunden gegen die Flammen an, bis der Brand gelöscht werden konnte. Die Polizei geht momentan von Brandstiftung aus.<

Youngjae schüttelte angewidert seinen Kopf. Welcher herzlose Bastard würde so etwas tun? Wie viele Unschuldige hatten schon unter der Wut eines empathielosen Schweines leiden müssen? Wie viele Familien hatten ihre Kinder an geldgierige Entführer verloren? Geliebte Menschen verloren an skrupellose Mörder, die rücksichtslos jeden umlegten, der ihnen in die Quere kam?

Ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als ihm die Ironie der Situation bewusst wurde. Hier saß er, hatte schon dutzende Leben auf dem Gewissen, und spottete über Menschen, die das selbe getan hatten. Aber er war anders, richtig? Er tat es, um den Menschen zu helfen. Um sie vor diesen rückgratlosen und korrupten Kriminellen zu beschützen, damit keine Unschuldigen sterben mussten. 

Aber wo war die Grenze, was genau trennte seine Morde von denen der Anderen, außer seiner Absichten und Ziele?

Erleichtert, sich nicht weiter mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigen zu müssen, stellte der junge Mann den Fernseher lauter, als die Nachrichtensprecherin zu dem Punkt gelangte, für den er ihn überhaupt eingeschaltet hatte.

>...gegen halb acht Uhr morgens verstarb der Abgeordnete Kang Kwang-Joon. Laut Polizeiberichten explodierte sein Fahrzeug auf einer unbefahrenen Straße, als sich der 54-Jährige auf dem Weg zu einer Versammlung befand. Sein Chauffeur steht unter dringendem Tatverdacht, da er sich für den heutigen Tag kurzfristig freistellen hat lassen und noch nicht ansprechbar war. Weitere Details stellt die Polizei aus ermittlungstechnischen Gründen nicht zur Verfügung. 

Es ist ein tragischer Tag in der Geschichte Südkoreas.

Meine Kollegin mit dem Wetterbericht.<

Damit schaltete er den Fernsehapparat wieder ab.

Zufrieden stand Youngjae auf und streckte sich kurz bevor er den Raum verließ.

„Yongguk?“, gekoppelt mit einem Klopfen an seiner Tür rief er nach dem Ältesten ihrer Gruppe.

„Komm rein.“ Yongguk hatte sich über eine Karte gebeugt und mit einem Filzstift verschiedene Zeichen darauf gekritzelt, die Youngjae nicht entziffern konnte.

Bis auf eine Deckenlampe, die direkt über dem Tisch hing, war der Raum vollständig abgedunkelt. Es roch intensiv nach Kaffee und die Luft war abgestanden.

„Es kam gerade in den Nachrichten. Mein Auftrag war erfolgreich, keine verletzten Zivilisten, wie geplant.“

„Sehr gut, danke.“, gedankenverloren kratze sich sein Freund im Gesicht.

Leider schien er vergessen zu haben, dass er den Stift zuvor nicht geschlossen hatte, wodurch er nun zwei krakelige Striche auf seiner rechten Wange hatte.

Allerdings schien ihm das nicht sonderlich zu stören, sollte er es überhaupt bemerkt haben, denn er fuhr leise fort: „Tut mir leid, ich weiß, ich habe dir versprochen, dass du jetzt frei hast... könntest du bitte kurz bei Junhong und Himchan vorbeischauen?“

Kurz war er verwundert, dass sein Anführer ihm eine solche Aufgabe zuteilte, war es doch ungewöhnlich, dass er andere Mitglieder schickte, um zu überprüfen wie eine Gruppe mit ihrer Aufgabe vorankam. Schließlich ging ihm allerdings ein Licht auf.

„Verstehe, die Informationen zusammentragen, die sie bereits gewonnen haben und dich über das Treffen mit JR informieren. Und am wichtigsten natürlich: Überprüfen, wie es unserer verletzten Prinzessin geht.“

Leise lachte er, in der Hoffnung seinem Freund so etwas von seiner Anspannung zu nehmen. Zu seiner Enttäuschung musste Youngjae feststellen, dass Yongguk wieder dabei war, mit seinem Stift eine Straße zu markieren.

Ihr Anführer hatte wahrlich eine schwere Zeit. Er vergaß dauernd, dass er sich nicht alle Verantwortung alleine aufbürden musste und dass es Wendungen des Schicksals gab, für die er nichts konnte. Sein Gewissen redete ihm ein, dass er Schuld daran ist, dass sein bester Freund nun verletzt war und nicht sicher war, wie es wirklich um ihn stand. Dies wiederum gefährdete ihren Plan und somit die Leben aller Beteiligten. Sollte etwas schief gehen, würde er nie wieder mit sich leben können. Er konnte nichts dafür, es lag in seiner Natur lieber alleine gegen die Wand zu fahren, als seine Freunde um Hilfe zu bitten, wodurch sie gemeinsam den Zusammenstoß abfedern oder verhindern konnten. Nicht weil er ihnen nicht traute oder sie im tiefsten Inneren nicht leiden konnte; das genaue Gegenteil traf zu. Yongguk existierte quasi nur für die anderen Mitglieder und wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass sie erneut verletzt wurden, wenn dies auch bedeutete, alleine durch die Hölle gehen zu müssen. Youngjae freute sich zwar, einen so treuen Freund zu haben, wollte aber auch nicht, dass dieser an etwas zugrunde ging, dass sie gemeinsam lösen könnten. Diese Bürde musste er nicht alleine tragen. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit konnte er sagen, dass die anderen Mitglieder zumindest so ähnlich wie er darüber dachten.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“, zögernd legte er dem Älteren eine Hand auf die Schulter, wodurch dieser zusammenzuckte, was Youngjae dazu brachte, seine Hand wieder zu entfernen.

„Wie bitte?“, aus seiner tiefen und dumpf klingenden Stimme war ehrliche Verwirrung herauszuhören.

Du meine Güte, wenn er so weiter machte, würde er noch tot umfallen. „Dass Himchan verletzt wurde. Und tief in dir drin weißt du das.“

Yongguk öffnete leicht den Mund, wie um etwas zu antworten, schloss ihn aber nach kurzem Zögern wieder.

„Vergiss es,“ der Jüngere blickte seinem Freund ernst in die Augen, der seinen Blick allerdings nicht erwiderte, „Es war unmöglich das vorherzusehen. Wäre Himchan nicht gegangen, hätte es jemand anderen getroffen. Und dieser jemand hätte vielleicht mehr abbekommen als Himchan. Wir wissen alle, dass du ihn niemals losgeschickt hättest, wenn du das geahnt hättest. Eines unserer Berufsrisiken ist es nun mal, angegriffen und verletzt zu werden. Wir alle haben uns bewusst dazu entschieden, dieses Risiko einzugehen also hör auf, dir das vorzuwerfen, ja?“

Yongguk seufzte leise und drehte sich etwas zur Seite, zu aufgewühlt, um seine Maske der Stärke, die er sonst aufsetzte, um seinen Mitgliedern Sicherheit zu vermitteln, zu zeigen.

„Du klingst schon so wie Himchan.“

Youngjae schaffte es nicht, ein bitteres Lächeln zu unterdrücken, zu morbide war die Situation.

Spontan entschied er sich dazu, den Kurs zu ändern und das auszusprechen, was Yongguk bereits wusste, aber immer wieder aufs Neue hören musste: „Wenn du nicht anfängst, mit der Geschichte Frieden zu schließen, bist du nur umso unkonzentrierter und dann machst du vielleicht einen Fehler, der in einem größeren Schlamassel endet. Wir brauchen dich jetzt als unseren Anführer. Vergiss nicht, dass wir alle hinter dir stehen und dich ohne zu zögern vor den Kugeln schirmen würden, die uns auf unserem gemeinsamen Weg entgegenkommen. Wir passen auf dich auf, so wie du auf uns aufpasst.“

Youngjae war sich nicht sicher, ob er das vermitteln konnte, was er ausdrücken wollte. Gedanklich verfluchte er Himchan dafür, dass nicht er und seine Redegewandtheit an seiner Stelle hier stehen konnten, da sie ihrem Anführer sicherlich mehr hätten helfen können.

Yongguk nickte leicht und atmete tief durch: „Tut mir leid, es geht wieder. Vielen Dank, für deine Worte. Ich verspreche dir... euch, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende geben werde, damit wir diesen Auftrag hinter uns bringen und anschließend ein friedliches Leben führen können.“

Ein krampfartiges Gefühl in seiner Brust verriet ihm, dass mit dieser wohlgemeinten Aussage etwas nicht stimmte, beließ es aber dabei, davon überzeugt, nichts mehr ausrichten zu können. Der Jüngere versuchte es noch mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und verließ anschließend den Raum.

Im Flur mussten sich seine Pupillen zunächst an das neue Licht gewöhnen.

Er hatte Recht, natürlich hatte Youngjae Recht.

Wenn er weiterhin seine Schwäche zeigte, wurde er zu einem wunden Punkt in ihrer Gruppe.

Und eine gerissene Stelle in der Perlenkette genügte ja bekanntlich, damit alles ruiniert wurde, damit alle Perlen auf den Boden sprangen, vielleicht beschädigt wurden, vielleicht für immer unter einem Möbelstück verschwanden. Sicher war nur, dass die Kette, selbst nach stundenlanger Arbeit, nie wieder die selbe und vollständig wiederhergestellt war.

Er bereute so viel. Bereute es, die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben mit auf diese gefährliche Bahn, die langsam auf den Untergang zusteuerte, mitgenommen zu haben. Bereute, sie ständig neuen Gefahren auszusetzen, während er es in seinem sicheren Raum saß, um lediglich Aufgaben zu verteilen. Bereute es, nicht selbst hingegangen zu sein. Oder mitgegangen zu sein. Seine Fehler hatten bereits so viel Leid über andere gebracht. Jahrelang stauten sich die Schuldgefühle in ihm auf. Es nagte an ihm, zerfraß ihn von innen.

_Zeig keine Schwäche._ Wenn er es tat, wurden seine Liebsten verletzt.

_ Lass es nicht raus.  _ Damit gefährdest du nur, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. 

_ Sie brauchen einen starken Anführer.  _ Denn nur so konnten sie erfolgreich sein. 

_ Was du tust ist nicht gut.  _ Das redete er sich nur ein, um nachts schlafen zu können. 

_ Du bist nicht gut genug.  _ Aber es gab keine Alternative, es war zu spät. 

_ Alles, was du jetzt noch tun kannst, ist es, dich vollständig aufzugeben.  _ Wenn er damit seine Freunde beschützen könnte, würde er alles tun. Das Chaos in seinem Kopf nahm zu und die Stimmen wurden zunehmend lauter.

Yongguk griff nach seiner Tasse und kippte sich die letzten Schlucke der kalten Brühe in den Mund. Der Kaffeesatz hatte sich unten abgesetzt und hinterließ einen bröckeligen und bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, der ihn fast zum Würgen brachte.

„Verdammt.“

Frustriert schleuderte er die Tasse in eine unbeleuchtete Ecke des Raumes und schrie ihr einen Fluch hinterher.

Sofort bereute er seine Handlung jedoch, als er sich, wie um sich selbst zu bestrafen, in Erinnerung rief, was für eine Tasse er gerade wie ein Stück Dreck durch die Gegend gefeuert hatte. Schnell huschte er in die Richtung, in die er das Objekt geworfen hatte und ergriff nach kurzem Tasten den kalten Henkel.

Sie schien intakt zu sein, lediglich an oberen Rand konnte er eine raue Einkerbung von wenigen Millimetern ertasten. Beim Trinken musste er von nun an vorsichtig sein, um sich nicht zu schneiden.

Als er das Objekt durch leicht verschwommene Augen betrachtete, konnte er die Umrisse eines kleinen hellbraunen Pudels erkennen. Tigger war sein Name gewesen. Die Tasse war ein Geschenk von Himchan gewesen, um ihn aufzumuntern, als der Unfall, der seinem kleinen Liebling das Leben gekostet hatte, noch frisch war.

Man sollte meinen, dass diese Geste wie Salz in einer Wunde wirken würde, überraschenderweise hatte es ihm aber geholfen, darüber hinwegzukommen. Es war so, als würde Tigger ihm weiter treu zur Seite stehen.

Kraftlos sank Yongguk auf seine Knie und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Hier in seinem sicheren Hafen konnte ihm nichts passieren. Niemand würde seine Rufe hören, das hatte er mehrfach überprüft; schalldichte Wände in jedem Raum anzubringen hatte sich ausgezahlt.

Die Tasse fest an seine Brust gedrückt und mit einer Hand seine Haare raufend, ließ er los und all die aufgestaute Panik konnte in Form verzweifelter Schreie an die Freiheit gelangen während er zwischen ihnen panisch nach Luft rang.

Er brauchte diesen Moment der Verwundbarkeit. Sobald er diesen Raum verließ, wäre er wieder der starke und strategische Führer, den sie brauchten.

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ Himchan freudig aufblicken. _Endlich._

Was auch immer die Person hinter der Tür mitzuteilen hatte, es war eine ersehnte Ablenkung.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte er unterschätzt, wie schrecklich langweilig Observationen waren. In Filmen sah das immer so spannend aus. Beim besten Willen konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, wie Junhong das jahrelang ohne zu murren aushalten konnte.

„Ja!“, seine Euphorie hatte Überhand gewonnen.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen betrat Youngjae den Raum.

„Braucht Yongguk einen Zwischenbericht?“, die Tonlage des Jüngsten hatte einen merkwürdigen Beigeschmack, den Himchan nicht ganz benennen konnte.

Womöglich hatte er noch nicht ausreichend Informationen gesammelt und war deshalb frustriert.

Youngjaes Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder und in neckischer Tonlage antwortete er: „Was? Ich bin empört. Du tust ja so, als würde ich, die reinste Seele dieser Gruppe, nicht einfach mal bei meinen beiden besten Freunden vorbeischauen können, um zu sehen, wie es ihnen geht. Ich ihnen etwas Gutes tun kann.“

Junhong schnaubte belustigt ehe er erwiderte: „Du kannst ihn ausrichten, dass das Treffen mit JR um 17 Uhr auf dem Gelände unseres alten Hauptquartiers stattfindet. Sie werden zu zweit aufkreuzen und erwarten von uns dasselbe. Den neuen Übergabeort maile ich ihm verschlüsselt und auf dem Stick, den Daehyun mitgebracht hat, habe ich bis auf einen großen Haufen abstoßender Bilder und widerwärtiger Chatverläufe noch nicht viel gefunden. Die Suche läuft noch. Der Typ war wirklich einer der ganz ekelhaften Sorte, gut, dass wir seinen Namen von der Liste streichen können,“ Junhong drehte sich zu seinem Notizblock, „wo wir schon bei Namen sind. Zwei Namen sind häufig in verschiedenen Kontexten erwähnt worden. Die erste Person wäre dieser Herr Kim, den Himchan gerade überwacht. Es ist also naheliegend, dass er die Wahrheit gesprochen hat, als er ihn als Kontaktperson nannte. Dafür spricht auch, dass der zweite Name Wonho selbst ist. Dies wiederum lässt vermuten, dass er auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesprochen hat. So wie es aussieht, hatten die beiden nämlich ein nahes geschäftliches Verhältnis und engeren Kontakt, als er hatte durchleuchten lassen. An ihn kommen wir jedoch nicht ran.“

Etwas überrannt blickte ihn Youngjae kurz schweigend an, um zu verarbeiten, was er eben gehört hatte. „Okay, ja, klingt gut. Sobald du den Stick fertig ausgewertet hast, wirst du sicherlich alle relevanten Daten zusammentragen und Yongguk zukommen lassen.“

Angesprochener verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen und widmete sich anschließend wieder seiner Aufgabe.

Himchan wollte sich gerade selbst wieder an die Arbeit machen, als sich Youngjae auf den Platz neben ihm niederließ. „Na.“

Himchan hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue: „Na?“

„Wie geht’s dir so?“, Youngjae hob seine rechte Hand und fuhr dem Älteren damit durch die vom getrockneten Blut verklebten Haare.

„Meinst du, es lohnt sich noch, da jetzt einen Verband dran zu machen?“, zweifelnd ließ er die verfilzte Locke los und stützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab.

„Hab schon drüber geguckt, ist nicht ganz so wild, wie es aussieht. Wenn Himchan Glück hat, muss es nicht einmal genäht werden.“, mischte sich Junhong ein, während er etwas in seine Tastatur hämmerte, die in den Farben des Regenbogens leuchtete.

„Was nicht tötet härtet ab.“, schulterzuckend lehnte sich Himchan an der Rückenlehne an.

Spielerisch stieß Youngjae seinem Freund gegen den Oberarm, ehrlich erschrocken, als dieser vor Schmerz aufschrie.

„Himchan?! Tut mir leid. Ist alles in Ordnung?“, besorgt hob er seine Hände unbeholfen in die Luft, unsicher, wo er seinen verletzten Kameraden anfassen konnte, um ihm Halt zu liefern ohne ihn zu verletzten.

Scharf sog dieser die Luft ein und meinte zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen: „Ist schon gut.“

„Zeig mal her.“, forderte ihn Junhong besorgt auf, der aufgestanden und zu seinen Kameraden gegangen war.

Himchan öffnete zögerlich den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke und zog sie anschließend aus. Sein Gesicht wurde schmerzverzerrt als er seine dunkle und verdreckte Jacke, welche vermutlich der Grund war, dass bis jetzt noch niemandem der handgroße Blutfleck aufgefallen war, von der bereits getrockneten Wunde ziehen musste und sie dadurch erneut aufriss: „Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Einer der Angreifer hatte ein Messer und...“

„Nichts Schlimmes?! Hast du dir das mal angeguckt? Das gibt sicherlich eine böse Narbe.“, Youngjae zeigte mit seinem Finger auf die Wunde am Oberarm seines Freundes. „In erster Linie hättest du etwas sagen müssen, solche Wunden neigen dazu, sich zu entzünden.“

Kurz verdrehte Himchan seine Augen, eine Angewohnheit, die er sich nicht abgewöhnen konnte, und beäugte zum ersten Mal selbst, was sein Angreifer auf seinem Oberarm angerichtet hatte. Es war ein seltsames Zeichen: Ein Querstrich von links Unten, der sich nach rechts Oben zog und dort gerade nach unten und anschließend in einem 90° Winkel nach links zurück an den Querstrich führte ohne diesen zu berühren. An dieser Stelle, links Unten, formte sich ein Halbkreis, der an die obere Ecke reichte und auch hier wenige Millimeter vor diesem Strich stoppte.

Himchan legte seinen Kopf leicht schief: „Das sieht ein Bisschen so aus wie eine Eiswaffel mit einer Kugel. Komische Kerle.“

„Ich glaube, du irrst dich mit deiner Eistüten-Theorie,“ Junhong zückte sein Smartphone und fotografierte die erneut blutende Wunde am Oberarm seines Freundes, „dieses Zeichen habe ich vorher schon einmal gesehen. Das ist ein 'S'“

„Und wofür steht das? Schäbige Sackratten? Schamlose Schrumpelpenisse? Stinkende Schleimpilze?“, gerade als Youngjae in Fahrt geriet wurde er von Junhong unterbrochen, der ihm gar nicht zuzuhören schien, wohingegen ihn Himchan, der so eine Wut von seinem Schützling nicht gewohnt war, umso fassungsloser anblickte: „Wo habe ich das schon mal gesehen?“

Der Jüngste starrte auf das Bild und ging konzentriert zurück zu seinem Computer, welchen er an sein Mobiltelefon anschloss.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl alleine darum kümmern.“, seufzend stand Youngjae auf und lief durch den Raum, um sich Desinfektionsmittel, zwei Kompressen, Handschuhe und einen Verband zu holen.

Da er einige Tricks kannte, verzichtete er auf Schere und Fixierbinden, sollte er etwas davon benötigen, waren diese Objekte lediglich wenige Meter entfernt.

„Du bist gegen Tetanus geimpft, richtig?“

„Übertreibst du nicht etwas, Youngjae?“

„Nein. Abgesehen davon ist die Sepsis gilt als die dritthäufigste Todesursache und jährlich sterben durchschnittlich mehr als elf Millionen weltweit an einer simplen Blutvergiftung.“

Himchan viel der verletzte Unterton in Youngjaes Stimme sofort auf, auch wenn der Jüngere versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, nahm ihn dieses Thema deutlich mit.

„Gut, dann lass uns sicher gehen.“, mit einem warmen Lächeln streckte Himchan seinen Arm aus, damit es Youngjae leichter hatte, damit zu arbeiten.

Nachdem er den Laptop beiseite gestellt hatte, bereitete Youngjae drei der Objekte auf dem Tisch auf und zog sich die sterilen Handschuhe gekonnt über. Erstaunt stellte der Verletzte fest, dass sein Freund nicht hängenblieb und ewig an den Fingern ziehen musste, um sie an ihren richtigen Platz zu rücken. Alles was er getan hatte, war es lediglich zuvor kurz in die Handschuhe zu pusten, sodass sie sich wie ein Ballon aufplusterten.

Anschließend griff er nach dem Wunddesinfektionsmittel und reichte Himchan eines der Herumliegenden Kissen: „Das könnte etwas wehtun.“

Abschätzig lachend nahm Angesprochener das Kissen entgegen und erwiderte überzeugt: „Ach was, so schlimm wie die Entstehung der Wunde kann das nicht sein.“

„Wenn du meinst.“ Youngjae zuckte mit den Schultern und begann mehrmals auf den Kopf der Sprühflasche zu drücken, damit der Dreck besser herausfließen konnte.

„Heilige Mutter Satans. Verdammt, das brennt wie die Hölle.“, kräftig biss er auf das Kissen, um seine Schmerzenslaute zu dämpfen.

Mit der ersten Kompresse begann er vorsichtig um die Wunde herumzutupfen, um den angefeuchteten Schmutz wegzuwischen und ein letztes Mal auf die nackte Wunde, die nun deutlich sauberer und gesünder aussah, so gesund wie Verletzungen aussehen konnten, zu sprühen. Als er das Desinfektionsspray auf den Tisch stellte und die Kompresse in den naheliegenden Mülleimer unter den Tisch feuerte meinte er, ein leises Stoßgebet zu vernehmen, welches durch das Kissen, das Himchan weiterhin zwischen seinen Zähnen hielt, unverständlich wurde. Nun griff er nach der zweiten Kompresse, welche eine gelhaltige Auflage besaß, die der Wunde beim Heilen helfen sollte, ohne zu verkleben, und platzierte diese mit möglichst wenig Druck auf der Wunde.

Geschult wickelte er den Verband um den Arm seines Kameraden und riss ihn am Ende die letzten drei Dezimeter in zwei Hälften, welche er in beide Richtungen um Himchans Arm führte und anschließend miteinander fest verknotete.

„Et voilà.“ Zufrieden mit sich selbst beklatschte Youngjae sein Werk.

Himchan zupfte etwas an den Bändeln und bedankte sich bei Youngjae, ehe er seine Jacke wieder anziehen wollte.

Der Jüngere kam ihm jedoch zuvor und entriss ihm das Kleidungsstück mit einem Kopfschütteln: „Vergiss es, hast du dir das Ding mal angesehen? Das ziehst du nicht mehr an. Das ist höchstens noch ein Fall für den Verbrennungsofen.“

Junhong, der die Angelegenheit still verfolgt hatte, zog einen Kapuzenpullover aus dem Stapel frischer Wäsche, den er nie in seinen Schrank einräumte und stattdessen ständig vom Stuhl zum Bett, und wenn er schlafen wollte umgekehrt, wandern ließ.

„Hier, du kannst dir den leihen.“ Mit diesen Worten warf er das Kleidungsstück und traf Himchan, der glücklicherweise darauf vorbereitet war, gegen seinen rechten Arm, den er schützend vor sich gehalten hatte.

„Mhh, beggars can´t be choosers, nehme ich an. Trotzdem eine Schande, dass ich mit einem Oberteil rumlaufen – und unsere Auftraggeber treffen – muss, das den Aufdruck eines Skateboards mit _Animeaugen_ hat.“ Verständnislos schüttelte Himchan den Kopf, entledigte sich dann trotzdem seines verschwitzten Shirts.

„Du hast es selbst gesagt; sei dankbar für das, was du bekommst.“, Youngjae schnalzte mit der Zunge, als es ihm plötzlich die Sprache verschlug.

Unter anderen Umständen hätten die beiden Jüngeren den Körper ihres zweiten Vorgesetzten bewundert, wie er nie aus der Form zu sein schien und sich seine gut betonten Bauchmuskeln bei jeder seiner Bewegungen anspannten. Die Umstände jedoch sorgten für einen schockierten und sorgenvollen Blick. Unterhalb seiner rechten Brust hatte sich ein ungefähr handgroßer Fleck entwickelt, der leicht angeschwollen war.

Die Blutgerinnung hatte offensichtlich bereits eingesetzt, denn der hauptsächlich dunkelrote Fleck war an einigen Stellen bereits in verschiedene Blautöne übergegangen.

Auch wenn der Rest seines Körpers nicht ganz so sehr leiden musste, wie sein Brustkorb, zierten dennoch unzählige Hämatome, sogar kleine Risse, seinen durchtrainierten Körper. Schweigend zog sich Himchan die Leihgabe über den Kopf und versuchte die Blicke seiner bekümmerten Freunde zu ignorieren.

„Das sieht übel aus, lass mich mal kurz fühlen.“, Junhong trat näher an seinen Kameraden heran, um ihm das Oberteil hochzuziehen.

Ein genervtes Stöhnen verließ die vollen Lippen des Älteren: „JRs Mann wird sich das später angucken und auch besser bewerten können als ihr. Können wir jetzt weitermachen?“

Sofort bereute er seine harschen Worte. Schließlich machten sich seine Freunde nur Sorgen um ihn - zurecht, wie ihn der stechende Schmerz in seiner Brust erinnerte - und er behandelte sie wie die Pest. Vielleicht sollte er lieber einfach still sein und etwas schlafen, damit er die Ereignisse des Tages besser verarbeiten konnte. Das würde ihn sicherlich beruhigen und wieder zum Alten machen.

„Hört zu, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch behandle, als wärt ihr meine Feinde. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch unnötig Sorgen macht. Wenn es zu schlimm wird, sage ich etwas, bis dahin bitte ich euch, andere Themen zu bevorzugen.“, er versuchte seine Worte mit einem sympathischen Lächeln auszuschmücken.

Betrübt seufzte Youngjae während Junhong sich wieder etwas entfernte: „Du wirst deine Meinung so wie so nicht ändern.“

Nachdem sich Junhong erneut hingesetzt hatte schwiegen die drei Männer einige Minuten.

„Kann ich dir trotzdem was bringen? Oder dir Junhong?“ fragend blickte er die beiden Männer an, „Ich bin bis zum Treffen freigestellt und da weder Daehyun noch Jongup im Haus sind, habe ich niemanden, den ich nerven kann. Schon jetzt sterbe ich vor Langeweile.“

„Statt dankbar zu sein, dass du den halben Tag für dich hast.“, verständnislos runzelte Himchan die Stirn.

Ihr jüngstes Mitglied drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl zu ihnen um, deutete mit dem Zeigefinder auf Himchan und kommentierte mit: „Du hast kein Recht zu urteilen, hättest du doch selbst frei haben können und hast dich stattdessen dazu entschieden, mir zu helfen.“

„Ja, und ich bereue es mit jeder Faser meines leidenden Körpers.“, Himchan zeigte mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf seinen Torso.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee: „Youngjae, sag mal, du möchtest mir doch sicherlich helfen, richtig?“

Die Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich geschockt, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Himchan kurz davor stand, die ganze Arbeit auf ihn abzuwälzen: „Also eigentlich muss ich noch was Wichtiges erledigen. Junhong, Kaffee?“

„Ohne Zucker und mit wenig Milch.“ Youngjae sprang auf und verließ zügig den Raum.

„Schwarztee!“, rief ihm Himchan so laut er konnte hinterher, hoffend, dass sein Freund ihn noch gehört hatte. Er war am verdursten.


	8. We’re Alive In The Moment

12.40 Uhr

Schwerfällig ließ sich Daehyun auf die Couch fallen, die unter seinem Gewicht ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich gab. Er spürte eine Feder, die ihm unangenehm gegen sein Hinterteil drücke, was ihn dazu veranlasste, etwas zur Seite zu rücken.

Er seufzte laut: „Ich habe total vergessen, wie anstrengend es ist, einkaufen zu gehen.“

Jongup, der sich gerade schräg durch den Türrahmen drückte warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu: „Du musstest doch gar nichts machen. Hör auf dich zu beschweren und hilf mir.“

„Nein.“, damit schloss der Ältere seine Augen und grinste selbstgefällig.

Als Altwort gab Jongup lediglich ein leises Grummeln und ein gezischtes Wort der Beleidigung, das unter dem Krach seiner reißenden Tasche unterging. Schnell huschte er in die Küche, damit sich der Inhalt nicht über dem Boden verteilen konnte.

„Oh, hi Jongup.“, Youngjae stand an der Kaffeemaschine und hob eine Augenbraue beim Anblick seines Kameraden. „Warst du nicht mit Daehyun unterwegs.“

Die Augen des Jüngeren wurden zu schlitzten. Belustigt verschmälerten sich die rosigen Lippen seines Freundes, als sich bildlich vorstellte, wie Daehyun seinen Kameraden als Packesel missbrauchte.

Als er jedoch sah, wie sehr Jongup damit zu kämpfen hatte, die vier Plastiktaschen auf dem Boden abzusetzen, ohne sie umzuwerfen oder die Kartons zu verlieren, die er sich unter die Arme geklemmt hatte, entschloss er sich, sein Leiden zu beenden.

Eine nach der anderen nahm Youngjae ihm die Taschen ab und lehnte sie gegen die Küchenschränke. Bei der Letzten allerdings riss der Henkel, als er sie entgegennahm und der Inhalt bereitete sich auf dem Küchenboden aus.

„Ausgezeichnet.“, Jongups Augen drehten sich genervt nach oben.   
  
  


Nachdem Youngjae und Jongup gemeinsam ihre Einkäufe versorgt hatten – die Tasche, deren Henkel gerissen war, war leider auch die Tasche, in der sie unter Salatköpfen Munition transportiert hatten, was einige Zeit beansprucht hatte, diese wieder einzusammeln – begab sich ersterer erneut auf den Weg seinen beiden Kameraden einen Besuch abzustatten. In seinen Händen balancierte er drei Tassen, welche gelegentlich einige Tropfen des heißen Inhaltes über seine Hand verschütteten, was ihn dazu brachte, jedes Mal schmerzerfüllt aufzustöhnen.

Seinen Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt drückte er den Türgriff mit seinem Ellenbogen runter und schob anschließend rückwärts die Türe auf. „Zimmerdienst!“

Freudig blickte Himchan in den dunklen Tee, dessen Dampf ihm in die Nase stieg. „Ich hatte schon befürchtetet, du hast mich nicht mehr gehört.“

„Wie kann man dich bei deinem Organ nicht hören.“, auflachend platzierte er die zweite Tasse auf dem Schreibtisch seines Kameraden, der ihn mit mahnendem Blick darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er es bereuen würde, sollte auch nur ein Tropfen davon eines seiner geliebten Geräte berühren.

Bevor Himchan darauf antworten konnte, erhob ihr jüngstes Mitglied das Wort: „Ihr könnt gleich gerne weiter flirten, aber vielleicht wollt ihr euch das hier kurz anhören.“

Die beiden Angesprochenen verkneifen sich ihren Kommentar und blicken Junhong stattdessen erwartungsvoll an.

„Auf dem Stick habe ich zwei Informationen entdeckt, die uns weiterhelfen können. Die Erste wären Koordinaten, die womöglich zu der Gruppe gehört, mit der Wonho in Kontakt steht. Yongguk ist bereits informiert und plant gerade, wie wir mit dieser Information fortfahren. Die Zweite beinhaltet Himchans Verletzung.“

„Moment,“ Himchan griff sich nachdenklich ans Kinn, als er seine Gedanken laut aussprach, „Bedeutet das, dass meine Angreifer mit der Sache in Verbindung stehen?“

„Korrekt,“ Junhong richtete sich auf, „um genau zu sein, die Gruppe, die dich überfallen hat und die Gruppe, zu der Yu Hwan gehört sind ein und dieselbe. Sie nennen sich selbst 'Speed' und das Zeichen auf Himchans Oberarm, ist ihr Markenzeichen.“

„Dann war Himchan kein zufälliges Opfer?“, brachte sich Youngjae in das Gespräch mit ein.

Junhong schüttelte den Kopf: „Nach meinen Nachforschungen gibt es keinen Hinweis darauf, dass sie von unserer Identität wissen. Es muss einen anderen Grund geben.“

Himchan beginn sich mit dem Nagel über seinen Nasenrücken zu streichen. Eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die ihn immer wieder Hautfetzen kostete, ihm allerdings beim Nachdenken half.

Wenn sie ihn nicht erkannt hatten, hatten sie es dann auf das Geld abgesehen? Das ergab keinen Sinn, eine Gruppe, die Kontakt zu Wonho hatte und irgendwie mit diesem Menschenhändler zusammenarbeitete hatte keinen Grund, jemanden für einen solch läppischen Betrag zu überfallen. Hatten sie sich einen höheren Betrag erhofft? Nein, das war ebenso unwahrscheinlicher. Wofür die Mühe machen, wenn sie sich nicht sicher wahren, ob sich ein Überfall lohnte. Zumal; Machte es überhaupt Sinn, jemanden wegen Geld zu überfallen, wenn man davon schätzungsweise genug hatte, um es zum heizen zu verwenden? Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte Himchan den Kopf. Nein, es Geld war es nicht, worauf sie es abgesehen hatten. Da fielen ihm die Worte ein, die einer seiner Angreifer verwendet hatte: „Sie müssen etwas wissen. Einer von ihnen meinte so etwas wie 'Taeha hat gesagt, macht es kurz.' oder so ähnlich.“

„Sie hatten es also wirklich auf dich abgesehen... Eine Warnung vielleicht?“, Youngjae legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, als er sich an einem der Schränke anlehnte.

„Möglich.“, kommentierte der Jüngste.

Tief atmete Himchan ein: „Da fehlt noch etwas. Wenn es nur eine Warnung war, warum haben sie dann die Tasche mitgenommen?“

„Als nettes Souvenir? Wer hätte eine Tasche mit Geld einfach liegen lassen?“, Youngjae blickte seine Freunde unter seinem langen Pony hervor an.

Mit dieser Schlussfolgerung war das Gespräch für die beiden Jüngeren wohl erledigt, aber Himchan gab sich nicht so einfach zufrieden. Unwillig schnaubte dieser und begann sich die Haare zu raufen.

Das Geld war seinen Angreifern vollkommen egal, da war er sich sicher. Aber was sollte sonst dahinter stecken?

Geschockt riss er die Augen auf: „Das ist es!“ Himchan stand so schnell auf, dass er beinahe vornüber kippte. Das Stechen in seiner Schläfe ignorierend stürzte Himchan auf die Türe zu: „Wegen der ganzen Aufregung habe ich das total vergessen.“

Junhong zog verwundert seine Brauen zusammen und blickte seinen älteren Kameraden an, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Jetzt kommt schon mit, verdammt.“, Himchans Kopf erschien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde am Türpfosten, ehe er so schnell verschwand, wie er gekommen war. „Und holt Yongguk!“

Mit ruhiger Hand kreiste das Älteste Mitglied die Gegend ein, die zu den Koordinaten gehörten, die ihm Junhong vor wenigen Minuten geschickt hatte. Es handelte sich um eine wohlhabende Wohngegend, in der lediglich wenige Personen residierten. Die Tatsache, dass jedes Grundstück größer als das vorangegangene zu sein war, machte es einfach, sich auf einen Haushalt einzuschränken, zu dem die Koordinaten am ehesten passten.

Nachdem Yongguk einen Schritt zurückgetreten war, um das ganze Bild aus der Distanz betrachten zu können, musste er unzufrieden feststellen, dass es ein einziges Chaos war. Die ganzen Markierungen und Striche ließen es so aussehen, als hätte er einen Zweijährigen mit einem Marker und der Karte zu lange allein gelassen.

„Yongguk!“, leicht zuckte der Angesprochene zusammen, als Junhong ohne Anmeldung in seinen Raum stürzte. Dieser schien seinen Fehler sofort zu bemerken und fuhr mit ruhigerer Stimme fort: „Tut mir leid, Boss. Himchan hat etwas Wichtiges bemerkt und wollte, dass du das selbst siehst.“

Wäre Yongguk nicht erleichtert über diese willkommene Abwechslung, hätte er Junhong vermutlich eine halb ernste Standpauke gehalten, so nickte er lediglich kurz und folgte ihm in ihr Wohnzimmer.

In jenem Raum traf er auf einen aufgebrachten Himchan, der wild in der blauen Tasche wühlte.

„Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen.“, ungläubig schüttelte der Zweitälteste den Kopf.

Jongup, welcher sich auf seine lang ersehnte Pause gefreut hatte, verdrehte leicht die Auge: „Erzählst du uns noch, was du gefunden hast oder können wir wieder gehen?“

Überrascht über die Rauheit in seiner Stimme, blickte ihn Yongguk mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, der Junge brauchte dringend etwas Ruhe. Man war es nicht von ihm gewohnt, dass er sich so am Rand seiner Nerven befand.

„Aha!“, freudig schrie Himchan auf, der die Aussage seines Kameraden geflissentlich ignoriert hatte, und hielt eine kleine Box in die Luft, „Das hat dieser Fahrer verloren, als er mich beinahe über den Haufen gefahren hat. Vielleicht war das auch einer aus dieser Gruppe.“

„Und der Grund, warum sie dir die Tasche abgenommen haben.“, spann Daehyun den Gedanken weiter.

Jongup schien wieder etwas geerdet zu sein und klinkte sich ein: „Aber warum sollten sie das erst vor dir verlieren, um es dir daraufhin wieder wegzunehmen?“

Himchan dachte kurz nach und antwortete schließlich: „Vielleicht wollten sie in der Gasse überprüfen, ob ich wirklich ihr Ziel bin und haben das hier,“ er deutete auf das Schächtelchen, „nur versehentlich verloren.“

„Dann macht es auch Sinn, dass sie es dringend wieder haben wollten.“, erwiderte Junhong, der sich seitlich an den Sessel angelehnt hatte, auf welchem Youngjae Platz genommen hatte.

Jongup und Daehyun teilten sich den Platz auf der Couch, wohingegen Yongguk mit verschränkten Armen zwischen den Möbelstücken stehengeblieben war.

Yongguks tiefe Stimme brachte den Rest der Gruppe dazu, ihre Blicke auf ihn zu richten als er zu sprechen begann: „Bis jetzt ist das alles nur Spekulation. Wenn wir uns sicher sein wollen, müssen wir dieses Ding öffnen.“

  
„Und wenn es eine Falle ist?“, Daehyun blickte den schwarzen Gegenstand misstrauisch an. Zu häufig hatte er selbst schon Leute mit ähnlichen Mitteln ausgelöscht, um nicht automatisch suspekt zu werden.

„Lasst es uns herausfinden.“, Junhong stieß sich von dem Sessel ab und verschwand in seinem Raum, nur um kurz darauf mit einem Stethoskop wieder zurück zu kommen.

Er ging neben Himchan auf dem Boden in die Hocke und ließ sich das Kästchen reichen, welches er auf dem Boden vor sich platzierte.

„Das soll wirklich funktionieren?“, Youngjae legte seine Stirn in Falten.

Während sich Junhong daran machte, sich die Ohroliven in seine Ohren zu stecken und das Bruststück auf den schwarzen Gegenstand zu legen, antwortete ihm Daehyun: „Wenn es eine tickende Bombe ist, wird er das hören können. Sollte sie allerdings erst durch das Öffnen ausgelöst werden, haben wir keine Chance, das vorher zu erfahren.“

Junhong bedeutete ihnen mit einer erhobenen Hand, dass sie still sein sollen, während er den Kopf des Stethoskopes an die verschiedenen Seiten legte. Eine angespannte Ruhe legte sich über die Gruppe, sodass jedem von ihnen sein eigener Atem störend laut vorkam.

Als er schlussendlich Entwarnung gab, atmeten sie erleichtert aus.

„Das bedeutet aber noch nicht, dass wir sicher sind, oder?“, unsicher blickte Youngjae jedem im Raum in die Augen.

„Nein,“ antwortete ihm Daehyun erneut, „wir haben weder die Zeit noch die Ressourcen um eine sichere Öffnung vorzubereiten. Riskieren wir es?“

Fünf Augenpaare legten sich auf ihren Anführer, welcher tief in Gedanken ihre verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durchging. Wenn es wirklich eine Falle war, warum hätten sie dann den Turnbeutel stehlen sollen? Hatten sie Himchans Finte durchschaut und mit gespielt, damit sie sich in falscher Sicherheit wiegten? Nein, das konnte Yongguk nicht glauben. Bei allem, was er über diese Gruppe erfahren hatte, war das nicht ihr Stil. Natürlich gab es immer die Möglichkeit, dass sie diesen Schein ausgenutzt hatten, aber das war zu weit hergeholt. Der Inhalt muss etwas wichtiges für sie sein. Warum also haben sie nicht überprüft, ob sich der Gegenstand in der Tasche befand?

Zeitdruck. Laut Himchan hatten sie zu Beginn ihrer Attacke klargestellt, dass sie keine Zeit zu vergeuden hatten und das wird sich nicht zum Besseren gewendet haben, als einer von ihnen begonnen hatte, Himchan mit seinem Messer zu verunstalten.

Yongguk spürte, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte, als er daran dachte, was seinem besten Freund zugestoßen war. Schnell sperrte er seine Schuldgefühle wieder in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins und konzentrierte sich darauf, abzuwägen, wie sie verfahren sollten.

Gut, sie hatten also keine Zeit, die Tasche auf ihren Inhalt zu überprüfen, wollten den Inhalt aber sehr wahrscheinlich zurück, was darauf hindeutet, dass sie die Schachtel von Anfang an nicht aus ihrem Besitz geben wollten. Himchan war zwar bereits ihr Ziel, allerdings nur, um ihnen einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Vermutlich hatten sie irgendwie herausgefunden, dass sie ihnen auf den Fersen waren.

Aber warum sollte man einen wichtigen Gegenstand mit sich herumschleppen, wenn man seinen Feind nur einschüchtern möchte?

Yongguk war so tief in Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er begonnen hatte, durch den Raum zu streifen, wie ein Tier in einem Gehege.

Der Rest der Gruppe blickte ihn erwartend an, ohne auch nur einen Murks von sich zu geben. Ihnen war bewusst, dass sie den Ältesten nicht in seinem Gedankengang stören sollten.

Der Zeitdruck! Natürlich, sie hatten Zeitdruck, weil sie danach zu einem anderen Termin mussten, für den sie den Inhalt dieser Box brauchten. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich und er fing an, Fetzen seiner Überlegungen vor sich hin zu murmeln.

Wenn das so stimmt, dann waren sie sicherlich ziemlich wütend darüber, ohne den erhofften Inhalt dazustehen.

Bevor er seine Überlegung damit abschließen konnte, gab er sich selbst noch eines zu bedenken: Was war, wenn diese Kiste eine Falle für denjenigen war, den sie treffen wollten?

Er blieb mitten in seinem Schritt stehen und beäugte die kleine Schachtel. Sollte dies der Fall sein, werden sie sicherlich damit gerechnet haben, dass ihr Partner die Schachtel in ihrer Anwesenheit öffnen wird. Yongguk zweifelte an, dass die Gruppe so unorganisiert wäre, dass sie eine Bombe einbauen würde, die einen großen Radius hat. Alles über drei Metern würde sie selbst gefährden.  
  
„Ich werde sie öffnen.“, entschlossen hob er die Schachtel vom Boden auf und begab sich in Richtung Tür.

Wie schon so häufig war der Rest der Gruppe so überrascht von der Handlung ihres Anführers, dass sie nichts anderes tun konnten, als ihm unsicher durch die Tür nach Draußen zu folgen.

Alle hatten ihre Bedenken; Was, wenn Yongguks Vermutungen, in die er sie nicht einmal eingeweiht hatte, falsch waren und ihm etwas passierte? Niemand wollte sich vorstellen, was dann passieren würde.

Yongguk hatte sich in der alten Lagerhalle mit viel Abstand von seinem Team positioniert und sie angewiesen, nicht näher zu kommen und sich etwas zum Schutz zu suchen. Zu fünft hatten sie hinter einer rostigen Maschine Platz genommen und lugten an den Seiten zu ihrem Kameraden.

„Was ist, wenn etwas passiert?“ Youngjae versuchte nicht seinen Unmut zu verbergen.

Himchan platzierte seine Hand auf der Schulter des Jüngeren und blickte ihn aufmunternd an: „Ihm wird nichts passieren. Wir müssen Yongguk nur vertrauen.“ Dankend nickte der Jüngere und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Ältesten.

Damit Youngjae nicht spüren konnte, wie seine Hand zu zittern begann und er sie krampfhaft zur Faust ballte, nahm er sie wieder von seiner Schulter und hielt sie sich hinter den Rücken.

_Bitte lass Yongguk richtig liegen und alles gut gehen._ Himchan presste seine Zähne so stark aufeinander, dass er befürchtete, sie würden gleich zerspringen.

Ein letztes Mal überprüfte Yongguk, ob auch wirklich alle seine Schützlinge außer Reichweite hinter der Maschine waren. Der Gedanke sich selbst zu verletzten oder gar zu töten machte ihm nicht im Geringsten etwas aus, aber die Vorstellung, ein anderes Mitglied zu verletzten war unerträglich.

Aufmunternd nickend drehte er sich um und begann mit dem Dietrich, den er sich in der Lagerhalle aus einem Werkzeugkasten geholt hatte, das Schloss zu bearbeiten.

Nach einigen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen hörte Yongguk endlich das lang ersehnte 'Klick' und der Deckel der Box hob sich leicht an.

Der Älteste drehte seinen Kopf erneut nach hinten, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass es seinen Freunden gut ginge. Diese blickten ihn von ihrer Position aus angespannt an.

Yongguk schenkte ihnen ein beruhigendes Lächeln und öffnete mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Kiste.

Erst als er das erleichterte Aufatmen und die Schritte seiner Kameraden vernahm, öffnete Yongguk seine Augen, von denen er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sie sich geschlossen hatten. Das Gefühl, als hätte man ihm einen Zementblock von seiner Brust genommen, der ihn zu zerquetschen gedroht hatte, ließ auch Yongguk wohlgemut seufzen.

Die Gruppe versammelte sich in einem Halbkreis um ihren Anführer und warteten ungeduldig darauf, was das mysteriöse Kistchen zum Vorschein bringen mag.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?“, fragend wandte sich Youngjae an den Rest der Gruppe.

Yongguk hob den kleinen, silbernen Gegenstand aus der Kiste, die innen mit Samt versehen war, womöglich, damit das Was-Auch-Immer-Sich-Darin-Befand nicht beschädigt wurde.

Frustriert schnaubte Daehyun: „Und für diesen Haufen Metall haben die diesen Zirkus veranstaltet? Was ist das? Ein Dosenöffner?“ Daehyun trat gegen einen Stein, der mit einem lauten Scheppern gegen eine Blechplatte prallte.

„Sieht ein bisschen wie eine Skulptur zum Thema 'abstrakte Kunst' aus.“, überlegte Himchan laut und halb scherzend. Hoffend, dass es die Anspannung aus ihrer aktuellen Situation nehmen würde.

Er hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, wie Junhong zugeben musste. Das Objekt hatte die Größe und Farbe eines Flaschenöffners. Ein Drittel des Gegenstandes erinnerten stark an einen Griff, wie man ihn bei Schlüsseln häufig sah, wohingegen das mittlere Drittel eine runde Stange war, an der Metallplatten befestigt waren, die wie Scherben aussahen. Das letzte Drittel was schmaler als die Stange und hatte eine quadratische Form, an deren Vorderseite die Buchstaben 'MX' eingraviert waren.

„Vielleicht ein Schlüssel.“, sprach Junhong seine Gedanken laut aus, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte.

„Möglich, aber für was? Und wofür steht 'MX'?“, Daehyun, der sich offensichtlich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, fuhr sich nachdenklich durch seine Haare.

„Das werden wir wohl herausfinden müssen.“, Yongguk platzierte den Körper wieder in der Kiste und schloss diese anschließend bevor er sie in der Tasche seiner Hose verschwinden ließ.

Ihm entging nicht, dass eines seiner Mitglieder besonders intensiv auf den Aufbewahrungsort ihres neuen Hinweises fokussiert war: „Junhong, kommt dir das bekannt vor?“

Ertappt schnellte der Kopf des Jüngeren nach oben und mit geweiteten Augen schüttelte er den Kopf, wodurch seine hellen Locken hin und her wippten: „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich war in Gedanken.“

„Mh.“, Yongguk nickte ihm kurz zu, ehe er sich wieder an die Gruppe wendete, „Ich werde dieses... diesen Schlüssel oder was es sein mag aufbewahren und über seinen Zweck forschen. Für euch ändert sich zunächst nichts.“

Damit war die Sache für den Ältesten erledigt und er machte sich wieder auf den Weg in ihre Base. Dicht gefolgt von Himchan, der aufholte, um ihn zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung wäre.

Auch wenn Yongguk die Sorge seines engsten Freundes etwas übertrieben vorkam, war er dankbar, einen so einfühlsamen Menschen an seiner Seite zu wissen.


	9. Chapter 9

16.34 Uhr

Yongguk parkte den Wagen direkt neben dem großen Rolltor ihres alten Hauptquartiers. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, ob dies Aufsehen erregen würde oder nicht. Schließlich hatten sie ihren Standort nicht wegen einer Sicherheitslücke oder etwaigen Gefahr geändert, sondern lediglich wegen Platzmangels. Dass ihr, zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, aktuellstes Ziel ein abgelegenes Grundstück besaß, für das sich niemand interessierte, viel Platz bot und bereits Schutzvorkehrungen besaß spielte ihnen regelrecht in die Karten. Bis auf Yongguk und Himchan ging auch niemand aus der Gruppe noch an den Ort ihres alten Hauptquartiers. Der Grund dahinter war schlicht und ergreifend, dass die beiden Ältesten eine besondere Beziehung zu dem heruntergekommen Lagerhaus besaßen. Zumal er nach wie vor unbesucht blieb und somit einen sicheren Ort bot, wenn jemand in Ruhe über gewisse Dinge nachdenken musste.

Ein leises Knacken kam aus dem Funkgerät, das Junhong in jedes ihrer Fahrzeuge eingebaut hatte, gefolgt von Youngjaes abgehackter Stimme. Himchan drehte etwas am Signalrad und hob die Sprechvorrichtung vor seinen Mund: „Wir hören dich, Agent Adler. Over.“

„Agent A-?“ Youngjae konnte den amüsierten Unterton in seiner gespielt genervten Stimme nicht unterdrücken, „Hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn, Himchan.“

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in welcher der Jüngere seinen Kurs änderte und sich erneut meldete: „Agent Adler hier, verstehe euch klar und deutlich, Captain Hase. Over.“

Himchan verfiel in herzhaftes Gelächter während Yongguk leicht schmunzelnd die Augen rollte.  
Ihr Leben war ernst genug, ein wenig Spaß musste man sich erlauben können, damit man zumindest nicht so schnell durchdrehte.  
Ein wenig fühlte sich Yongguk wie der Erzieher einer Kindergartengruppe, die sich -positiver Weise- gut verstand und es sich -negativer Weise- zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihm das Leben zu erschweren. Zum Glück war es genau das, was er so an seinem verrückten kleinen Haufen liebte.

Jeder von ihnen hatte seine Päckchen zu tragen und jeder von ihnen hatte Dinge erlebt, die man niemandem wünschen würde, aber dennoch hatten sie sich ihr inneres Kind behalten und schafften es, zumindest nach Außen, positiv in die Zukunft zu blicken.

Eine Zukunft voller Blut und Tod.

Das Blut gefror in seinen Adern als Yongguk den Gedanken abschüttelte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass ihre Verabredung in einem Zivilfahrzeug der Polizei einige Meter von ihnen entfernt zum Stehen kam. Überpünktlich, wie erwartet.

Erleichtert griff er nach dem Mikro: „Youngjae, wir starten jetzt. Halte dich in Alarmbereitschaft.“

„Verstanden, Boss.“

Als er auf den Platz neben sich blickte, stellte Yongguk fest, dass Himchan bereits dabei war auszusteigen. Kurz schloss der Ältere seine Augen und seufzte erschöpft über die Leichtsinnigkeit seines Kameraden. Kein Wunder hatte Himchan sich Ärger eingefangen, kaum dass er einmal das Hauptquartier verlassen hatte. Bereits als die beiden noch Kinder waren, war Yongguk der vorsichtige Typ gewesen, der seinem naiven Freund oftmals den Hintern retten musste, weil sich dieser mal wieder gutgläubig in eine Gefahrensituation gestürzt hatte.

Zugegebenermaßen hatte Himchan ihm im Gegenzug gelehrt, das Gute in Menschen zu suchen und freundlicher auf diese zuzugehen. Nicht immer den Teufel an die Wand zu malen und anderen bedingungslos zu vertrauen. Ohne Himchan wäre ihre Gruppe nie zustande gekommen und trotz Yongguks grundlegendem Misstrauen gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen war er mehr als nur dankbar für seine fünf Chaoten.

JR begrüßte sie mit erhobener Hand und einem Nicken, welches Yongguk knapp erwiderte. Als sein Blick auf Himchan traf, legten sich Falten auf seine Stirn; das Oberteil des Jüngeren hatte einen lächerlichen Aufdruck, der nach Junhongs Handschrift schrie.  
Der junge Mann neben ihm war einige Zentimeter größer und hatte leicht gewelltes blondes Haar, das seine Augen leicht bedeckte. Er lächelte ihnen freundlich entgegen, als sie aufeinander zuliefen und streckte ihnen höflich die Hand entgegen: „Hallo, ich bin Minhyun. Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen.“

Während Yongguk den Mann, den er auf Anfang Zwanzig schätzte, misstrauisch beäugte ergriff Himchan sofort seine Hand. „Nett, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Minhyun. Mein Name ist Himchan und der Grummelbär da drüben,“ er deutete auf den Älteren, „ist Yongguk.“

Noch während er die Worte aussprach, bereute er sie. Yongguk hatte sich ihren Arbeitspartnern immer nur mit seinem Decknamen vorgestellt, aus Sicherheitsgründen. Wenn er sich jetzt verplappert hatte, könnte das unschöne Folgen nach sich ziehen. Glücklicherweise erlöste ihn der Ältere schnell von seinen Gewissensbissen. JR schien seinen bürgerlichen Namen bereits zu kennen, denn er reagierte weder überrascht noch sonderlich interessiert. Himchan schlussfolgerte daraus, dass sie ihre Decknamen wohl nur im Chat verwendeten, damit sie nicht so einfach nachzuverfolgen waren.

„Hallo.“, die tiefe Stimme des Älteren schien den jungen Kommissar etwas unvorbereitet zu treffen, denn er zuckte unmerklich zusammen, ehe sein Lächeln etwas breiter wurde und er zu einer knappen Verbeugung ansetzte.

„Wir sollten reingehen.“, schlug JR vor, indessen er sich auf der Parkfläche umsah, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihnen niemand gefolgt war.

Yongguk machte kehrt und lief auf das Rolltor zu: „Ich stimme zu.“

Beim Betreten der Halle begannen alle Vier unweigerlich zu husten. Über die letzten Jahre hinweg hatte sich einiges an Staub angesammelt. Die gelegentlichen Besuche der beiden ältesten Mitglieder hatten sich auf die Außenanlage und die kleine Rümpelhütte begrenzt, welche etwa fünf Meter vom Hauptgebäude entfernt vor sich hin moderte. Dementsprechend verwahrlost sah die Lagerhalle aus.

Minhyun verzog skeptisch den Mund und lehnte sich zu seinem Boss, um diesem mit gesenkter Stimme etwas fragen zu können: „Mussten wir uns wirklich an diesem Ort treffen? Davon abgesehen, dass ich mich hier unwohl fühle, ist es auch ziemlich unhygienisch.“

„Ja,“ JR steuerte auf die bedeckte Couchecke zu, „mussten wir.“

Der Jüngere seufzte und zog sich den Rucksack von seinem Rücken, den er mit verschiedenen medizinischen Gegenständen gefüllt hatte. Mit einem Flackern schalteten sich die Neonröhren, die an der hohen Decke befestigt waren, ein.

Minhyun besah Himchans Verletzungen und konnte relativ schnell Entwarnung geben. Die meisten Wunden waren äußerlich. Die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf hatte keine Fraktur hinterlassen und würde von allein verheilen ohne genäht werden zu müssen; Minhyun hatte sie gereinigt und verbunden. Außerdem hatte er ein stumpfes Bauchtrauma erlitten, welches durch einen der Stöße oder Tritte in seine Leber ausgelöst wurde. Glücklicherweise hatte die Wucht wohl nicht ausgereicht, um einen Leberriss zu verursachen. Auch waren seine Rippen weitgehend verschont geblieben, ausschließlich eine leichte Rippenprellung konnte festgestellt werden.  
Zu den Schnitten auf seinem Oberarm konnte Minhyun ihm nicht mehr sagen, als er nicht bereits wusste; eine schöne Narbe und noch eine Weile Schmerzen, entzündet hatte es sich allerdings nicht.  
Dafür würde sich Himchan noch bei Youngjae bedanken.

Alles in allem hatte Himchan riesiges Glück gehabt. Und nach dem Blick seines Freundes, würde er sich so schnell nicht erneut in Gefahr begeben.

Yongguk erfasste den Blick des älteren Polizisten und deutete ihm, sich etwas von ihren beiden Kameraden zu entfernen.

„JR, ich stehe in deiner Schuld, für alles was du bereits für unsere Gruppe getan hast.“ seine Augen wanderten über Himchan, der noch einen neuen Verband an seinen Arm angelegt bekam, „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe.“

„Ihr habt uns schon oft genug den Hintern gerettet. Das gehört dazu.“ Nachdenklich griff JR in seine Jackentasche und begann mit dem Kugelschreiber zu spielen, den er immer dabei hatte, obwohl er schon vor zwei Jahren aufgehört hatte zu schreiben: „Das ist aber nicht alles, was du mir sagen wolltest, nicht wahr?“

Yongguk nickte: „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl. Obwohl weder Ren noch Zelo etwas Verdächtiges über Taeyang in Erfahrung bringen konnten, kann ich einfach nicht glauben, dass es ein Zufall sein soll, dass er genau jetzt aufkreuzt. Und dann auch noch der gezielte Anschlag auf Himchan.“ Seine Gedanken begannen sich weiter zu entfernen, als JR ihn unterbrach.

„Verstehe, ich habe auch meine Zweifel. Aber sei gewiss, ich habe meine Augen und Ohren auf ihn gerichtet. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr, wir müssen uns jetzt die Rücken decken, wenn wir auf unserem Weg nicht alles verlieren wollen.“

„Womöglich steht die Sicherheit ganz Koreas auf dem Spiel.“, Yongguk griff sich an sein Kinn.

„Der ganzen Welt,“ entgegnete JR mit ernstem Blick, „wir haben neue Erkenntnisse. Nichts Genaues aber die Sache ist größer als angenommen.“

Yongguk atmete schwer aus, als ihm das zusätzliche Gewicht auf seine Schultern gelegt wurde. Sie durften nicht scheitern. Unter keinen Umständen.

„Wir sind hier fertig.“, meldete sich Minhyun von seinem Platz neben Himchan aus.

„Gut, gehen wir wieder, bevor jemand Verdacht schöpft.“ JR wendete sich erneut an Yongguk, „Passt auf euch auf.“

Sie tauschten knappe Verbeugungen aus und anschließend ging jeder seinen Weg. Die Beamten fuhren zuerst los, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfen würde. Yongguk und Himchan blieben noch einige Minuten im Wagen sitzen.

Der besorgte Blick seines Freundes lag auf Himchan wie eine zweite Haut: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Minhyun hat gesagt, dass ich keine Schäden davontragen werde. Warte nur ab, morgen bin ich schon wieder top fit.“

Yongguks Mundwinkel zogen sich amüsiert nach oben: „Ausnahmsweise mache ich mir tatsächlich nicht nur Sorgen um dich.“

„Jetzt bin ich doch etwas gekränkt.“, gespielt beleidigt blickte er zu Boden. „Ich glaube, dass du dir zu viele Gedanken machst.

„Bei dem, was alles auf dem Spiel steht? Ich glaube nicht.“ Yongguk griff nach dem Funkgerät und begann nach einem knackenden Geräusch in den Hörer zu sprechen, „Youngjae, wir sind hier fertig. Du bist für heute entlassen.“

„Aye, fahrt vorsichtig.“, damit hing der Ältere das Gerät zurück an seinen Platz.

In den vergangenen Stunden hatte Junhong gute Arbeit geleistet und es tatsächlich geschafft einen möglichen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen, der jener Gruppe zugeordnet werden konnte, die Himchan attackiert hatte. Da sie nicht viele Informationen über sie besaßen, mussten sie besonders vorsichtig sein. Laut ihren Quellen bestand die Gruppe aus aktuell sieben Mitgliedern, damit wären sie zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Dennoch zweifelte Yongguk nicht daran, dass sie im Falle einer gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzung die Oberhand gewinnen würden. Sie hatten den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite und waren eine mehr als kompetente Gruppe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,
> 
> an dieser Stelle melde ich mich auch mal zu Wort. Das Wichtigste zu erst: Danke! Danke an alle, die sich meine Geschichte durchlesen und vielleicht nicht für ganz so crappy halten, wie ich es manchmal tue. :D  
> Zudem wollte ich anmerken, dass ich mich über jede Art von Kommentaren riesig freue (außer Beleidigungen; darauf kann ich nicht aufbauen). Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich mich nicht auch über die stillen Leser freue.  
> Von jetzt an habe ich keine vorgeschriebenen Kapitel mehr, weshalb es zu Verzögerungen beim Hochladen kommen kann. (Möchte künftig darauf verzichten, ein Kapitel gerade noch so zu beenden, zu korrigieren und direkt hochzuladen. Ist mir bei diesem Kapitel heute passiert und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass man das merkt.)  
> Da ich nebenher aktiv an einer weiteren Geschichte schreibe und ein Privatleben besitze, könnte der weitere Fluss an Kapiteln stocken. Ich bitte um Verständnis, kann aber auch ohne leben.
> 
> Mach es gut und bis bald. Over and Out, C3ph3us.
> 
> PS: Ich will ja nicht spoilern... aber es wird sehr bald sehr interessant. Gruben. Mehr sage ich nicht.


End file.
